Geek In The Pink
by Macarousse
Summary: Sorti de sa Nintendo, Matt est plus profond qu'on peut le croire. Matt-centric. Yaoi. Rating M pour les prochains chapitres.
1. Crise chocolatière

Du blanc, encore et toujours du blanc. Partout où il avance, il ne voit que du blanc. Rien d'autre. Si ! Au loin, deux billes grises. Elles semblent d'un métal froid. En dessous, il distingue un léger rose, un fin trait rose qui s'étire en un doux sourire. Il tend ses mains gantées de noir vers ce sourire. Il lui semble presque le toucher du bout des doigts. Un battement puissant résonne dans ses oreilles tandis que ses joues prennent la teinte de ses cheveux de feu. Ça y est. Il peut prendre les deux joues enfantines entre ses mains couvertes de cuir.

« Nom de Dieu de bordel ! Matt réveille-toi ! »

Ses yeux s'ouvrent péniblement, la lumière du jour entrant dans la pièce attaque ses prunelles dorées. Il s'étire et se redresse lentement avant de regarder le réveil d'un air las.

6h42.

Mello lui faisait encore une crise.

Ils avaient passé la soirée à descendre des bouteilles d'alcools en tout genre.

__ Vas-y Matt, tu verras c'est mieux que ta stupide game boy !_

__ Mello, je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est une Game Boy COLOR._

__ Oui, si tu veux. Et ça tu vois, c'est du Jack Daniel's !_

Quelle connerie. Vraiment. Il ne tenait pas bien l'alcool, ça lui faisait faire des rêves bizarres teintés de blanc et de rouge. Il n'aimait pas ça.

Et en plus, comme à chaque fois, il n'y avait plus une miette de chocolat dans la chambre. Alors le blondinet en face de lui faisait son caprice à la Britney pour avoir son chocolat à la con.

« Matt ! Enfin t'es debout ! Tu peux pas aller voir à la cuisine si y reste pas du chocolat ?

_ Démmerde toi tout seul Mello.

_ Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatt ! S'il euh plaîîîît ! supplia le blond en faisant les yeux doux. »

Pour éviter d'assister à un spectacle aussi pathétique qu'ennuyeux, il se résigna à sortir de la douce chaleur des draps et à enfiler un pantalon avant de sortir chercher le foutu chocolat du maniaque qui lui servait de meilleur ami. Bien entendu, il ne fit pas tout ça sans lâcher un « Tu fais vraiment chier » à l'attention du blond.

Il marchait donc en direction des cuisines, dans le couloir froid où régnait un silence de mort. Il frissonna. Le chauffage ne devait pas être allumé à cette heure.

Les crises de manque de chocolat commençaient vraiment à lui taper sur le système. Il se dit qu'un jour il finirait par enfermer Mello toute une semaine dans sa salle de bain, sans chocolat. Ça lui fera les pattes.

Arrivé dans la cuisine, il s'arrangea pour ne pas se faire remarquer et piqua quelques tablettes de chocolat dans le carton qui venait d'être livré. Il ressorti le plus vite possible, content de ne pas s'être fait avoir.

La dernière fois qu'ils avaient essayé de voler du chocolat, Mello et Matt avaient été moins chanceux.

__ C'est de ta faute Matt._

__ Et pourquoi ?_

__ A cause de ta foutue game boy qui a sonné !_

__ Ma foutue game boy te dit merde, c'est pas moi qui t'ais embarqué chercher du chocolat à 8h du mat'._

Il regagna le couloir froid du troisième étage, l'étage réservé aux garçons de l'orphelinat. Il se disait que les règles étaient mal foutues, si Mello pouvait partager sa chambre alors n'importe quelle nana en ferait autant.

Il passa devant la porte de la chambre de Near. Ne sachant pas pourquoi, il s'arrêta devant le panneau de bois blanc. Il colla son oreille contre la porte, essayant d'entendre un quelconque son. Rien. Le silence. Near avait beau être un peu « space », comme disait Matt, mais il dormait, lui.

Soupirant, il se résigna à retrouver le blond qui lui servait de camarade de chambre.

Il lui lança les tablettes de chocolat que Mello s'empressa de déballer pour en enfourner un gros morceau dans sa bouche. Il se posait parfois des questions sur ce drôle de personnage.

__ Dis-moi Mello…_

__ Oui ?_

__ Comment ça se fait que tu ressembles tant à une fille ?_

__ J'en sais rien, j'devrais me couper les cheveux, mais j'ai pas envie._

__ Pourquoi tu manges autant de chocolat ?_

__ Parce que j'aime ça._

__Pourquoi t'as jamais de caries ?_

__ Parce que je me brosse les dents._

__ Et tu les caches où tes kilos ?_

__ … _

__ …_

__ Y'a écrit « nutritionniste » sur mon front ?_

__ Non._

__ Bah alors j'en dis que j'en sais strictement rien._

__ Ok._

Mello ne posait jamais de questions sur Matt. Toujours l'inverse. Mais Mello savait comment s'y prendre avec le rouquin. Jamais il ne faisait un faux pas. Mello le contrôlait d'un claquement de doigts. Le blond connaissait tout du fan de jeux vidéos sans jamais demander quoi que ce soit. Quand Matt n'allait pas bien, Mello le devinait et faisait ce qu'il fallait.

Il se dit qu'il avait de la chance de l'avoir pour meilleur ami. Certes, Mello était un chieur, un vantard, un drogué au cacao et imbuvable par moments. Mais ses défauts lui plaisaient, ils complétaient ce garçon timide et discret qu'il avait toujours été.

Il retourna s'allonger sur son lit aux draps bleus. Les yeux rivés au plafond, il se dit qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir. Une violente douleur l'assailli. Et voilà. Il ne pouvait y échapper. Chez Mello, la gueule de bois se manifestait par un abus de chocolat plus excessif qu'à l'accoutumée, chez Matt, elle se manifestait quelques minutes après le réveil, par une violente migraine et la sensation d'avoir trop fait de tourniquet.

Il enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller en gémissant de douleur. Mello sortit de sa dégustation pour chercher dans un tiroir et relever la tête de Matt pour lui faire avaler des dolipranes.

Le remerciant d'un signe de la main, il replongea dans les profondeurs de son oreiller.


	2. Boule de neige

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, il sorti de son lit et se dirigea en titubant vers la salle de bains. Il savait que s'il n'y allait pas maintenant, Mello s'y serait enfermé jusqu'à 8h au moins. Il enleva son pantalon et son caleçon avant de se glisser dans la baignoire. Il tourna le robinet d'eau froide pour se réveiller et calmer un peu la douleur qui lui martelait le crâne. Le liquide frais coulait le long de son corps, le rafraîchissant doucement. Il prit son gel douche aux agrumes et s'en tartina tout le corps, la mousse légère et parfumée lui faisait un bien fou. Après avoir fini de se savonner, il sorti de la baignoire et attrapa la serviette rouge pendue à la porte. Il se sécha minutieusement et sorti de la salle de bains, laissant la place à Mello qui trépignait d'impatience, le blond était pressé d'enlever l'odeur d'alcool qui lui collait à la peau.

Matt n'avait jamais vu Mello en tenue d'Adam, mais le blond avait déjà surpris le rouquin sous sa douche, entrant comme un sans gène dans la salle de bains pour attraper son déo alors que Matt se savonnait tranquillement sous le jet bouillant.

__ Mello !_

__ Quoi ?_

__ Mais tu vois pas que j'suis sous la douche, tu pourrais frapper !_

__ Oh, me dis pas que t'es pudique à ce point ?_

__ Bah un peu en fait…_

__ Ah ah ! Mattie est une vierge effarouchée !_

__ Mais non !_

__ Si si !_

__ Rah tu me saoules Mello !_

__ Peut-être, mais tu risques d'en entendre parler longtemps !_

En effet, Matt en entendait encore parler de cette histoire. Et Mello prenait toujours un malin plaisir à lui taper le postérieur à chaque sortie de douche.

Il extirpa quelques vêtements de son tiroir mal rangé, « en bordel organisé » comme il disait. Il enfila machinalement son jean rayé et son t-shirt, à rayures également. Il positionna ses lunettes sur le haut de son front et mit ses chaussures avant d'attraper sa Game Boy et de sortir de la pièce en signalant à Mello qu'il partait déjeuner.

Il parcouru à nouveau le couloir du troisième étage, cette fois sous les regards de quelques pensionnaires qui allaient déjeuner eux aussi. Il avait l'habitude des regards perçants de ses camarades, en effet, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de déambuler dans l'orphelinat en jouant à la console sans se cogner à un mur où à quelqu'un.

Il s'arrêta à nouveau devant la porte de Near, toujours close, puis, il reprit son chemin vers la cafétéria.

Arrivé dans la pièce où d'autres pensionnaires étaient déjà en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner, il s'empara d'un croissant au chocolat et s'assit dans un coin pour ne pas être dérangé.

Peu de temps après, un garçon tout de blanc vêtu, en accord avec ses cheveux de neige, arriva à son tour dans la cafétéria : Near. Celui-ci attrapa un pain au lait et repartit en direction des couloirs, tout en grignotant son maigre petit déjeuner.

Il le regarda faire d'un œil distrait, constatant que l'albinos était toujours aussi sociable. Il finit son croissant et repartit à son tour finir de se préparer pour les cours de la journée.

Il entra dans la chambre, Mello était occupé à ranger ses affaires éparpillées dans le reste de la pièce. Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller. Il attrapa son sac et sortit, suivit de Mello.

Il se souvint de son premier jour à l'orphelinat, sa première rencontre avec le blond.

__ Alors c'est toi le nouveau ?_

__ Oui._

__ Putain, ils auraient pu le coller avec la boule de neige mais non ! _

__ La boule de neige ?_

__ Ah, tu ne l'as pas encore vu, faut dire il est tellement discret… Near : le premier, le numéro un, ce sale gamin qui se croit supérieur aux autres ! _

__ T'aurais préféré que je partage sa chambre ?_

__ Honnêtement, ouais, sérieusement, j'ai que ça à faire de m'occuper d'un gamin !_

__ T'as pas à t'occuper de moi, tu sais j'ai qu'un an de moins. Et puis, si je t'emmerde comme ça, je ne t'adresserais pas la parole._

__ Ah ça non !_

__ Pourquoi ?_

__ Parce que, ça serait agir comme Near !_

__ Tu l'aimes tant que ça, celui-là ?_

Dès le début, Matt n'avait entendu parler que de Near. Near par ci, Near par là. Et patati, et patata…

Il lui avait semblé que le blond n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Matt se demandait bien pourquoi. Si l'albinos ne lui parlait pas, pourquoi le blond s'acharnait à tant le détester.

Enfin, c'était là une facette de la personnalité de Mello que Matt n'avait jamais cherché à comprendre. Il avait déjà parlé plusieurs fois avec Near, et il le trouvait plutôt sympathique le gamin, même s'il était un peu étrange sur les bords. Le petit albinos n'était pas très loquace, cependant il lui arrivait de glisser deux ou trois mots à Matt, ce qui avait le don d'énerver un peu plus le blond.

__ Comment tu fais ?_

__ Bah j'appuie sur A, puis B, et après trois fois sur X._

__ Mais je te parle pas de tes conneries de jeux vidéos !_

__ De quoi alors ?_

__ Comment tu fais pour que Near te parle ?_

__ C'est pas compliqué._

__ Mais encore ?_

__ Il suffit d'être sympa avec lui._

__ Je l'ai été, au début._

__ Bah, peut-être que tu le saoules avec tes caprices de starlette._

__ Matt…_

__ Quoi ?_

__ Fais gaffe à tes fesses !_

Ce jour-là, Matt avait bien rigolé. Il se retrouvait un peu comme l'intermédiaire entre les deux ennemis. Non, « ennemis » n'est pas le mot. Comment considérer comme des ennemis deux personnes qui ne se détestent pas. Parce que Matt était sûr d'une chose : Mello ne détestait pas Near, nan, il était juste frustré que l'albinos ne lui trouve aucun intérêt. Et ne pas accorder d'intérêt à quelqu' un, ce n'était pas de la haine.

Un dimanche matin, il avait eu l'idée de demander à la petite boule de neige ce qu'il pensait de tout ça, si il en pensait quelque chose.

__ Dis, pourquoi tu parles pas à Mello ?_

__ C'est lui qui le demande je suppose._

__ Non, c'est moi._

__ Dois-je te croire ?_

__ Quel intérêt aurais-je à te mentir ?_

__ Aucun, à moins que Mello ne te force._

__ Je m'en balance de ce qu'il pourrait me dire._

__ Dans ce cas…._

__ Alors ? Tu me le dis ?_

__ En fait, je ne lui parle pas parce que sinon il ne me considèrerait même pas._

__ C'est-à-dire ?_

__ Si quelqu'un te parle juste parce que tu l'ignores, tu ne vas pas te mettre à lui adresser la parole, sinon c'est sûr que tu parleras dans le vide._


	3. Manque de blanc

Il pénétra dans la salle de classe à la suite de Mello, le professeur était déjà là. Il s'assit à sa place habituelle. Il observa un instant les autres élèves, tous aussi banals les uns que les autres. Il soupira et sortit sa console de poche en attendant que le cours débute.

Il leva la tête lorsque la sonnerie retentit, éteignit sa console et la rangea dans son sac. Il remarqua que la place de gauche du premier rang était vide : la place de Near. Il s'étonna que la boule de neige ne soit pas là, il n'avait jamais manqué un cours depuis qu'il était arrivé à la Wammy's.

Il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué d'ailleurs.

« Hey Matt ! T'as vu ? L'autre albinos est pas là !

_ Oui, c'est bizarre.

_ C'est trop cool surtout !

_ Si tu le dis. »

En vérité, il était plutôt inquiet. Si Near se permettait de manquer un cours, c'est qu'il ne pouvait vraiment pas y aller. Soudain, il se souvint qu'il avait vu l'albinos le matin même, au petit déjeuner. Il passa donc l'heure de mathématiques à soulever des hypothèses qui pourraient expliquer l'absence de Near.

Si Matt était anxieux, Mello, lui, était plutôt heureux. Pour une fois, ce n'est pas lui qui prendrait du retard dans ses cours.

__ Atchoum !_

__ Qu'est-ce que je disais ?_

__ Nan, chuis pas balade !_

__ Si, t'as le nez rouge, t'arrive à parler correctement et t'arrêtes pas d'éternuer._

__ M'en fous, veut aller en cours !_

__ Nan, comme l'a dit l'infirmière, tu restes couché et je t'amène les devoirs._

__ Mais euh !!! J'pourrais pas être premier si je loupe des cours !_

__ Tant pis pour toi, fallait pas prendre froid._

__ Ta gueule Mattie._

__ Dors, Mellonie. _

Le reste de la matinée se passa également sans Near, l'absence de l'albinos fit grand bruit, les rumeurs fusaient, les ricanements aussi, du genre : « Ahah, le number one est malade ? Trop fort ! », ou : « Tiens, Mello en a enfin finit avec l'accro du robot ? ».

Ces moqueries avaient le don d'énerver Matt, qu'il s'agisse de Near ou de Mello. Les bruits l'avaient toujours fait fuir, il en avait trop fait les frais. A cause d'eux, il n'avait plus que Mello comme famille.

Il les avait toujours combattus, les rumeurs, si elles n'existaient pas, il aurait toujours ses parents, il ne serait jamais allé à la Wammy's. En vérité, celui-ci était partagé, bien sûr il aurait voulu des parents, une famille, une vie de garçon normale, mais il pensait que, grâce à cette tragédie, il avait trouvé un endroit où il se sentait bien, et il avait rencontré Mello. Paradoxal non ?

Mais chassa ces pensées contradictoires de son esprit avant qu'elles ne prennent le contrôle de lui-même. La dernière fois qu'il avait réfléchit à la question, il avait déprimé toute une journée.

__ Matt ?_

__…_

__ Mattie !_

__ …_

__ Tu joues à Near ?_

__ … *renifle*_

__ Oh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Matt ?!_

__ … Rien._

__ Mais tu pleures !_

__ … Non._

__ Viens là._

__ … *se blottit contre Mello*_

__ Tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas, tu sais._

__ Je sais._

__ Alors pourquoi tu dis rien ?_

__ Je sais pas._

A la fin des cours, il sortit dans les premiers, et dit à Mello qu'il le retrouverait plus tard. Mello ne l'écouta que d'une seule oreille, savourant l'absence de son ennemi.

Il partit dans les étages, bien décidé à tirer cette affaire au clair, si Near n'était pas là, ce n'était pas à cause d'un simple rhume des foins.

Arrivé devant la chambre de l'albinos, il hésita avant de frapper contre le panneau de bois, il n'aimait pas tellement se retrouver en terrain inconnu, ayant toujours parlé au jeune homme dans la salle commune. Il n'avait jamais pénétré dans la chambre de Near, considérant cette pièce comme l'espace vital de l'adepte du blanc.

Néanmoins, il s'agissait aujourd'hui d'un cas de force majeure.

Il donna donc trois petits coups sur la porte grisâtre. Aucune réponse.

C'était gros comme une maison, il ne sait même pas pourquoi il a pris la peine de frapper, la politesse sûrement.

Il soupira et enclencha la poignée froide, ouvrant la porte dans un grincement sonore.

Il fut surpris de pénétrer dans une pièce noire, silencieuse, angoissante. Il pensait que la pièce ou Near dormait était blanche, claire, fraîche, comme lui.

Il s'avança doucement dans la chambre, ne distinguant absolument rien dans l'obscurité environnante.

Il ne percevait qu'un léger bruit régulier, sans doute la respiration de l'albinos. Il entrouvrit les volets et alla refermer la porte pour ne pas être dérangé. Il se retourna alors et distingua enfin la chambre. Il s'approcha du lit, une bosse soulevait les couvertures à un rythme régulier. Il s'assit près de la bosse en question et posa sa main sur ce qu'il pensait être la tête de Near.

Un sourire éclaira son visage, malgré son inquiétude, Matt avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres quand il était avec Near, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi.

__ Matt…_

__ Oui ?_

__ Pourquoi tu souris niaisement ?_

__ J'ai un sourire niais ?_

__ Oui._

__ Ah. *rougit*_

__ Et en plus, t'es rouge._

__ …_

__ En fait, je t'aime bien Matt._

__ Hein ? Ah bon ? C'est nouveau ça ! *rouge*_

__ Oui._

__ Et pourquoi d'un seul coup tu m'apprécies ?_

__ Parce que._

__ Mais encore ?_

__ Tu t'intéresses à moi._

__… Near…_

__ *baisse la tête*_

__ C'est la seule raison ?_

__ … Non._

__ Et je parie que tu ne me donneras pas les autres._

__ Tu devrais parier plus souvent._


	4. Ironie sarcastique

**Coucou ! Me revoilà sur cette fiction =)**

**J'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire, mais finalement, j'ai eu l'inspiration nécéssaire en jouant à la console (étonnant non ? xD).**

**Merci à azerty et Ryokushokumaru pour leurs reviews :)**

**Note : J'ai eu une petite envie de faire un passage du point de vue de Near, normalement, çe ne se reproduira pas ! x)**

**Bonne lecture ! :3**

* * *

Il sentait la respiration lente de du garçon blottit sous les couvertures. Il hésita un peu avant de soulever un pan de la couette blanche, il finit simplement par dire d'une voix douce :

« Near ? Tout va bien ? »

Aucune réponse, juste un tremblement. Il ne dit rien. Si Near ne parle pas, il ne faut pas le forcer. D'ailleurs, il ne l'a jamais fait, il ne s'appelle pas Mello.

Et la méthode du rouquin paye souvent.

« Qui c'est ? » demanda une petite voix étouffée

Il s'en étonna, d'habitude, Near n'a pas besoin de voir le visage de son interlocuteur pour savoir à qui il a à faire. Mais il ne dit rien, l'albinos devait être vraiment malade. Alors il se contenta de répondre :

« C'est Matt. »

Un mouvement, la forme blanche s'écarta de lui. Il reposa sa main sur la tête de Near. Autre mouvement de recul.

Il ne s'en formalisa pas et dit :

« J'ai répondu à ta question, mais pas toi à la mienne. »

Silence. Puis la petite tête blanche de Near sortit de sous la couette. Les joues aussi pâles que ses cheveux, de gros cernes sous ses yeux noirs, le petit génie ne semblait vraiment pas en forme. Bien au contraire.

« J'ai l'air d'aller bien ? »

Il sourit, ce n'était pas souvent que le numéro un de la Wammy's House faisait concurrence à Matt niveau sarcasmes.

__Alors mon petit Near ! Toujours en train de jouer ?_

__…_

__Bah, tu fais la gueule ?_

__…_

__ *s'assoit à côté de Near*_

__Laisses-moi Matt._

__Pourquoi ? Je t'embêtes ?_

__A peine._

__…_

__…_

__Tu fais une tour de cartes ?_

__Nan, je fais des crêpes._

__Vrai ? Je pourrais goûter ?_

__Tu le fais exprès d'être idiot ?_

__Si j'étais vraiment idiot je serais pas numéro trois._

__Touché._

Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Near, un sourire aux coins des lèvres. Il se surprit d'ailleurs à penser que les cheveux d'ivoire étaient agréablement doux au toucher.

« Non en effet, tu sembles bizarre. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

_Rien de grave.

_Bah alors pourquoi t'es pas venu en cours.

_… »

Les joues de Near rosirent, à la grande surprise de Matt qui ne pensait pas voir ça un jour. Il soupira, le petit albinos ne lui expliquera pas le pourquoi du comment. Inutile d'insister. Il s'assit en tailleur et sortit sa Game Boy de sa poche avant d'allumer la console pour jouer à son nouveau jeu.

« Tu pourrais pas aller jouer ailleurs ?

_Je te dérange ?

_Oui.

_Pourquoi ?

_Parce que.

_Parce que quoi ?

_Matt va t'en ! » cria Near en le poussant de son lit

Il le poussa d'ailleurs si fort que le rouquin en tomba du lit la tête la première. La console vola dans un coin de la pièce et Matt, dans sa chute, tira la couette hors du lit. Il se releva tant bien que mal et jeta un coup d'œil à Near. Celui-ci tremblait en baissant sa chemise pour cacher ses jambes nues, la teinte de son visage rivalisait avec celle des cheveux de Matt.

Le rouquin sentit son cœur s'emballer et eut l'impression que la température de la pièce avait montée d'un coup.

« Near ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous à moitié à poil ?!

_Je… » répondit Near avant de s'enrouler dans un drap et de partir en courant vers la salle de bain

Il resta un instant sans voix, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Near était dans cet état. Il alla ramasser sa console et entreprit de refaire le lit de Near, il n'était pas comme Mello, lui, il aimait que ça soit bien rangé, comme son tiroir à jeux vidéos, toujours parfaitement en ordre, histoire que, dès qu'il veut un jeu, il le trouve directement. Moins de temps à chercher, plus de temps pour jouer, plus de temps pour exploser le score.

C'est pour ça que partager sa chambre avec Mello est un vrai supplice quotidien.

__Maaaaaaaaaatt !_

__C'est moi._

__Où sont mes chocolats ?_

__A leur place._

__Ils étaient sur mon lit !_

__Et bah maintenant ils sont rangés dans ton tiroir._

__Mais t'es chiant à tout déplacer comme ça._

__La prochaine fois jte laisserai avoir une tache de chocolat sur ton pyjama._

Curieusement, seul le tiroir à vêtements de Matt ne subissait pas ses pulsions de rangement. Pourquoi ? Parce que le no life considérait les vêtements comme secondaires, porter des pulls et des jeans froissés ne le gênait pas, du moment qu'ils n'étaient pas sales. Et puis, ranger ses jeux fait gagner du temps, ranger le chocolat de Mello évite une guerre nucléaire (« Maaaaaaaatt ! Y'a du chocolat sur mon pantalon ! C'est horrible ! Appelle les secours ! » -Oui, Mello est un être contradictoire.), mais ranger ses vêtements, aucun intérêt.

En soulevant la couette, Matt sentit quelque chose de gluant se coller à ses doigts. Il regarda de plus près et constata qu'il avait en fait mis la main sur une petite tache blanchâtre, qui se remarquait à peine sur le duvet couleur ivoire. Il n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps avant de savoir à quoi il avait à faire. Ceci pouvait peut-être expliquer cela.

Il casa cette information dans un coin de sa tête avant de sortir de la pièce, sans insister pour que Near daigne sortir de la salle de bain. En refermant la porte, il eut une petite idée.

Un sourire narquois accroché aux lèvres, il attrapa un bout de papier et un stylo sur le bureau de Near et note un petit mot à l'attention de l'albinos.

Il sortit alors de la pièce et prit la direction de sa chambre, ses devoirs l'attendaient.

PoV Near

Il attendit que Matt sorte de sa chambre avant d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bains. Il vérifia qu'elle était vraiment vide, puis se dirigea vers son lit, toujours emmitouflé dans un drap. Il s'aperçut alors que le rouquin avait pris la peine de remettre son lit en ordre, il ne se fit pas prier et retourna se blottir dans son duvet.

Il essaya de fermer l'œil, n'y parvenant pas, il décida de s'asseoir par terre pour faire une tour. En sortant la boite de lego de son tiroir, il vit qu'un bout de papier plié était posé sur son bureau. Il le prit et entreprit de lire les quelques mots qui y étaient inscrits.

_Jolie tache. Dis-moi, Mello ou Linda ?_

Near ne put réprimer une esquisse de sourire. Quel idiot ce Matt.


	5. Forteresse de plastique

**Bonjour bonjour !**

**Ca va faire un petit moment que j'ai pas mis de suite ici... *pas taper moi !! T_T***

**Donc voilà la suite ! **

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

Il était reparti vaquer à ses occupations, laissant Near cloîtré dans sa salle d'eau. Il pensait que le gamin peroxydé n'y resterait pas longtemps, après tout, qui pourrait rester des heures dans une pièce aussi exiguë qu'une salle de bains de la Wammy's ? Peut-être Mello.

Il sourit à cette pensée, si le blond pouvait lire en lui, il lui ferait certainement la peau.

Le rouquin se surprit à se dire que son meilleur ami agissait parfois comme une fille, toujours à se coiffer, à se laver, à tout faire pour être beau à chaque moment de la journée.

Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, si Mello changeait ses habitudes, il perdrait sa principale source de moqueries et railleries.

__Nan mais quelle starlette !_

__Quoi ?!_

__*avec une voix de fausset* C'est moi Mellonie la blonde la plus canon de la Wammy's !_

__Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatt… Je te donne cinq secondes._

__*prend ses jambes à son coup*_

Il eut un sourire nostalgique, il avait raison en plus, Mello était la blonde la plus canon de la Wammy's. En même temps, c'était pas difficile. Et puis, la preuve, toutes les filles le trouvaient à leur goût, dans le genre bad boy on fait pas mieux. Pour celles qui étaient plus branchées solitaire et rejeté, il y avait Near.

Et Matt dans tout ça ? Allez savoir.

Il s'en fichait royalement des nanas qui lui couraient après ou pas. Il ne se souciait que de ses jeux, le reste lui importait peu.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par une tornade blonde qui pénétra dans la chambre avec un fracas digne d'un tsunami.

« _Matt ! T'étais où ? Je t'ai cherché partout !

_Je te manquais à ce point ? railla Matt

_Abruti ! Viens, on va faire une farce à Near !

_Même quand il est malade tu vas le faire chier, t'es pas possible.

_T'es de son côté ou quoi ?

_Je suis comme la Suisse.

_Hein ? Le chocolat ?

_Tout ne se rapporte pas au chocolat. Je voulais dire que je suis neutre.

_Tu dois pas être neutre ! Tu dois être avec moi ! Allez viens ! »

Se disant, Mello attrapa Matt par la manche de son pull et l'entraîna avec lui dans le couloir. Le rouquin suivit son ami à contre cœur.

Les deux inséparables de la Wammy's arrivèrent près de la porte de la chambre de Near. Matt se demanda combien de fois il allait voir cette porte immaculée ce jour là.

Mello ne prit même pas la peine de frapper et entra comme un sauvage dans la chambre. Matt hésita, se demanda si le jeune albinos était toujours caché dans la salle d'eau.

Avec un sourire, il constata que le petit garçon aux cheveux blancs était assis au milieu de la pièce, entouré de legos et, au grand soulagement du rouquin, avait enfilé un pantalon.

Near leva la tête vers le blond qui le toisait de toute sa hauteur. Il ne dit rien, se contenta de jeter un œil à Matt et de reporter son attention vers la forteresse de legos qui prenait forme. Comme à son habitude, il ignora royalement les noms d'oiseaux et autres politesses de Mello. Matt en profita pour se poser dans un coin de la chambre et sorti sa console, espérant pouvoir finir la partie de Super Mario qu'il avait commencée le matin même. Derrière ses lunettes oranges, les pixels défilaient, le petit plombier sautant et courant pour dégommer des espèces de champignons marronnasses et des tortues mutantes qui s'amusaient à lancer des marteaux et des boules de feu. Il hochait de temps en temps la tête, et marmonnait diverses onomatopées pour appuyer les dires de Mello, ou quand celui-ci lui demandait son avis. Il leva un instant les yeux, et, à travers une sorte de fenêtre aménagée dans la forteresse de plastique que Mello ne s'était pas encore appliquée à détruire, deux orbes noires le fixaient.

Matt soutint un instant le regard froid et vide de Near, se demandant pourquoi l'albinos l'observait avec tant d'insistance. Le rouquin ne fut pas capable de le fixer plus longtemps, il préféra reporter son attention sur Mario qui se faisait élimer par des minis bombes vivantes.

Mello se décida enfin à en finir avec le dialogue de sourds qui durait depuis déjà dix bonnes minutes. La tornade blonde passa, la forteresse s'effondra. Near, qui avait enfin détourné le regard du rouquin, renifla et se saisit de plusieurs legos rouges. Mello s'esclaffa, comme à son habitude.

« Tu es un perdant Near ! »

Le petit poing de l'albinos se serra, il renifla à nouveau, la tête basse. Curieusement, il ne fixait pas le blond de ses yeux noirs, comme à son habitude lorsque celui-ci détruisait une de ses œuvres.

« Quoi ? Tu pleures ? » ria Mello

Matt avait décroché de l'univers de Mario, rangeant sa Game Boy dans sa poche. Il se mit debout, prêt à faire sortir Mello de la chambrette. Tandis que celui-ci continuait ses moqueries, Near tourna son visage impassible vers Matt, il l'observa quelques secondes, et soupira.

Mello, n'ayant rien remarqué, donna un coup de pied dans l'amas de rectangles de plastique coloré. C'est alors que quelques legos rouges volèrent dans la pièce et atterrirent sur Mello. Le silence se fit instantanément. Les quelques petits rectangles rouges retombèrent mollement sur la moquette, quittant la joue du blondinet qu'ils avaient percutée quelques millisecondes plus tôt. La petite main blanche, toujours tendue, de Near, commençait à peine à bouger lorsque Matt, sentant le danger, empoigna un Mello furieux de l'affront que l'albinos venait de lui faire. Il entraîna le blondinet hors de la chambre et intima à Near de refermer la porte. Celui-ci obéit et le panneau de bois claqua. Instantanément, Mello se mit à donner divers coups de poings et pieds sur la pauvre porte qui n'en demandait pas tant.

Matt tenta de le calmer pendant cinq minutes, et abandonna. Il prit le parti d'y aller avec ruse et alla tout simplement chercher une tablette de chocolat bien noir. Il la mit sous le nez du blondinet, qui se laissa bien sûr tenter, faisant craquer le cacao comme à son habitude. Matt sourit, Mello était prévisible.

Ou pas.

Celui-ci avait terminé le chocolat, et s'acharnait de nouveau sur la porte. Matt soupira. Il allait devoir sortir les grands moyens. Il couru dans leur chambre, piqua la dernière acquisition vestimentaire de son ami, soit une veste en similicuir, la mit sur ses épaules et retourna dans le couloir, non sans avoir mit sa console de poche en lieu sûr. Il se posta à quelques mètres de Mello, sécurité oblige, prit une grande inspiration, et se prépara mentalement à devoir détaler dans les couloirs de la Wammy's.

« YOUHOU !!! » hurla-t-il avec une voix haut perchée

Les rares enfants encore présents dans le couloir, y compris Mello, tournèrent la tête vers lui. Le rouquin ricana et commença à se dandiner en chantant :

« Je, je suis Mellonie, je suis une catin, je, je suis si jolie, qu'on me tienne la main ! »

La reprise de Matt n'était pas tellement au goût de la dite Mellonie, puisque la tornade blonde coursait à présent le pauvre Matt qui avait détalé comme un lapin.

* * *

**Review ? *espère *_****


	6. Sautes d'humeur virtuelles

**Bonjour lecteurs/lectrices adorés ! *compliments d'une auteure qui ne met pas souvent à jour...***

**Oui ça fait un bail que j'ai pas mis de suite... Inspiration et manque de temps sont des excuses habituelles mais qui marchent si bien ! x)**

**Merci pour vos reviews, Mellonie a d'ailleurs décidé de faire un concert bientôt, nan sans rire !**

**Bon, je ne vous retiens plus longtemps et vous souhaite une bonne lecture de mes inepties écrites en grande partie en cours de maths et en voiture (j'ai eu la migraine pour vous, soyez heureux ! XD)**

* * *

Epuisé d'avoir parcouru tous les couloirs de la grande bâtisse de Winchester à vitesse grand V, Matt s'était allongé dans un des sofas de la salle commune, respirant profondément, essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur, encore pris dans la course effrénée. Il avait réussi à semer Mello par miracle, envoyant la pauvre Linda valser et Mello l'avait percutée de plein fouet, laissant quelques secondes précieuses à Matt pour se perdre dans les étages.

Matt se demanda si Mello avait abandonné la partie et s'il était reparti embêter le pauvre Near. Tiens, voilà qu'il plaignait l'albinos maintenant… La fatigue ne devait pas lui réussir. Il leva la tête, vérifiant que la salle était vide, et se rendit en silence dans sa chambre, voulant récupérer sa console, planquée dans un trou de son matelas pour le cas où son ami blond voudrait se venger sur sa précieuse Game Boy.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il constata que la Game Boy en question n'était plus dans la cachette de fortune !

L'accro aux jeux vidéos fut alors prit d'une panique sans nom. Où était donc passée sa chère console de poche ?

Matt commença alors à farfouiller dans tous les coins possibles et imaginables (et même les inimaginables d'ailleurs, on est jamais trop prudent) de la Wammy's House dans l'espoir de retrouver son objet fétiche. En arrivant dans la salle commune qu'il n'avait pas encore fouillée, il remarqua que des orphelins s'étaient attroupés au milieu de la dite salle, observant quelque chose dans le cercle assez grand qu'ils formaient.

Curieux comme pas deux, le rouquin s'approcha pour essayer d'apercevoir ce qui passionnait tant les autres gosses. Etrangement, ceux-ci remarquant sa présence s'écartèrent précipitamment et commencèrent à se disperser. Et Matt, tout innocemment, s'avança vers une tête blonde qui avait l'air de bien s'amuser, un tournevis à la main. Il reconnut Mello, et se demanda ce qu'il foutait encore.

« Ben Mello, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Le blond leva ses yeux azur vers son ami, et lui répondit avec un grand sourire goguenard : « Je m'amuse. »

Le rouquin, crédule et très lent à la détente, haussa les épaules et demanda : « Au fait tu saurais pas où est passée ma… »

Il s'interrompit en remarquant l'amas de ferraille devant Mello. Pris d'un doute certain, il ramassa une petite vis, d'une couleur blanche qu'il connaissait bien. Derrière ses goggles, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il se jetait littéralement sur les circuits imprimés, les vis et autres composants de ce qui était manifestement les derniers restes de sa console adorée. Il tripotait, les doigts tremblants, les divers câbles qui se présentaient à nus devant ses pauvres yeux dévorés de pixels. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Pas encore.

On pourrait croire qu'après les divers baptêmes de vol et autres destructions engendrées par Mello, Matt se serait habitué à ce qu'une de ses consoles rende l'âme. Mais non. En plus là, sa chère technologie était plus que réduite en miettes. Mello avait carrément disséqué sa console, exposant à l'air libre sa chair électronique, ses nerfs en câbles électriques, ses os de métal, retirant sa peau de plastique… Trop, c'en était trop pour le rouquin qui préféra ramasser tous les morceaux et les mettre dans une boîte vide qui trainait dans la salle.

La dite salle était d'ailleurs silencieuse. Les autres pensionnaires de la Wammy's avaient appris qu'il ne fallait jamais au grand jamais déplaire à Mello, et que, quand le blond entrait dans une colère noire, il valait mieux détaler comme un lapin. Mais aucun orphelin, aussi intelligent soit-il, ne savait que faire quand Matt était contrarié.

En effet, l'allié de Mello était bien pire que la tornade blonde et prévisible qu'était ce dernier. Matt était instable, impossible de prévoir ses actes. Il pouvait très bien choisir la lassitude et n'en avoir rien à faire, comme la fois où Mello avait écrasé son équipe au foot.

__ Mouahahah ! On vous a laminé ! Bande de clampins !_

__ *joue avec le ballon*_

__ T'as entendu Matt, vous avez perdu, comme des nuls !_

__ Ouais ouais… J'peux aller jouer à Battlefront maintenant que tu m'as mis la pâtée ?_

Ce genre de réaction était préférable à d'autres. Parce que un Matt contrarié pouvait aussi s'enfermer dans son monde et ne pas en sortir. Quand il était comme ça, Mello l'appelait le « Schtroumpf Grognon », on vous laisse alors deviner l'amabilité de Matt dans ces moments.

__ Matt… Tu viens manger ?_

__ … *joue*_

__ Y'a du chocolat en dessert !_

__ … *continue à jouer*_

__ Allez, bouge !_

__ … *fait un signe de la main*_

__ Matt, tu fais chier !_

__ … *joue encore*_

Mais la troisième réaction que Matt pouvait avoir, la plus rare, était celle que redoutaient le plus les orphelins. Celle qu'il avait eue quand Mello, en pleine dispute (si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça) avec Near, avait utilisé la dernière acquisition de Matt, un jeu vidéo super compliqué dont il n'avait pas terminé le dernier niveau, comme projectile à l'attention de l'albinos qui n'en demandait pas tant. Le CD s'était bien sûr brisé quand il avait percuté le mur, suite à une esquive du gosse peroxydé qui n'avait pas franchement envie de se prendre un CD en pleine face alors que son puzzle n'était pas fini.

__ PUTAIN !_

__ Euh… _

__ MELLO ! T'AS EXPLOSE MON JEU ! BORDEL MAIS J'AVAIS PRESQUE FINI ! _

__ Désolé… Mais je…_

__ PAS DE MAIS ! NON MAIS QUITTE A PETER MES AFFAIRES T'POUVAIS PAS EN PRENDRE UN QUE J'AVAIS DÉJÀ FINI NON ?_

__ Matt… Calmes-toi…_

__ NAN, T'AS INTERÊT DE ME LE REMPLACER SINON C'EST TON CHOCOLAT QUE J'EXPLOSE!_

Ce jour-là, les orphelins de la Wammy's furent traumatisé par le pétage de plomb du rouquin si calme d'ordinaire. Du coup, en voyant Matt, tremblotant devant les restes de sa console adorée, les gamins se demandaient quelle était l'attitude à prendre. Mello s'était énervé sur la console à cause de Matt, le rouquin allait-il oser défier son ami au tempérament vengeur ?

_La suite au prochain épisode… _

_Nan je plaisante ! Ce serait méchant._

L'accro des jeux vidéos s'était approché du blondinet affichant toujours ce sourire goguenard de l'homme rassasié. Il se tenait debout devant le plus vieux, assis en tailleur, et le toisait de toute sa hauteur. Chose improbable, Matt retira ses goggles, dévoilant des yeux verts et pétillants, et choquant au passage les mioches restés là. Matt ne les enlevait jamais, et bon nombre des pensionnaires de la Wammy's ne savaient pas quelle était la couleur des yeux de l'acolyte de Mello.

L'éclat vert rencontra le bleu électrique des prunelles écarquillées de Mello, choqué lui aussi.

« Mello…

_ Oui ? Répondit le blond d'une voix mal assurée

_ Tu as cassé ma console.

_ Je sais.

_ Et intentionnellement.

_ Je sais.

_ Tu serais suicidaire ?

_ Parce que le petit Mattounet veut m'achever ?

_ Si tu remplaces pas TOUT DE SUITE ma console…

_ Oui ?

_ PREPARE TA TOMBE ! »

Ni une ni deux, Mello attrapa la cheville du rouquin possédé d'on ne sait quel démon et le fit tomber, pour pouvoir détaler à son aise hors de la salle. Il était mal, il ne pensait pas que Matt réagirait ainsi. Le dit Matt se releva, ajustant ses goggles sur son front et partit à la poursuite du blondinet. Mello avait déniché un gamin qui jouait avec une console semblable à celle de Matt, il ne se fit pas prier et pris l'appareil des mains du gosse qui commença à protester.

Mais ses protestations se stoppèrent d'un coup dès qu'il vit le visage du voleur, et qu'il aperçut son poursuivant, et il préféra s'enfuir sans demander son reste. Mello jeta la console dans les mains du rouquin qui l'attrapa au vol, l'analysa cinq secondes, retira la cartouche de jeu pour l'examiner. Le dit jeu sembla lui convenir puisqu'il remit la cartouche et réajusta ses goggles sur ses yeux avant de commencer à pianoter sur les touches de plastique.

* * *

**Ai-je le droit de quémander des reviews ? *fait la manche, "une petite review s'il vous plait"***


	7. Pensées nocturnes

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

**Voici enfin le chapitre 7 ! (Oui je ne suis pas régulière dans mes publications...)**

**Alors j'ai trois choses à dire :**

**1 - Je me suis rendue compte d'un truc... Ma fic se déroule en 2004. Et Matt clame que sa console est une Nintendo DS... Vous voyez le problème ? DONC. Ce bel anachronisme a été corrigé, la jolie Nintendo remplacée par une bonne vieille Game Boy Color. Et comme je ne suis pas une spécialiste, je ne sais pas quels sont les jeux qui existaient sur Game Boy... A priori Mario et Pokémon ça marche, mais Zelda je sais pas... Donc si quelqu'un aurait des conseils je suis tout ouïe !**

**2 - Toute ma fic est planifiée ! Ainsi j'ai palié partiellement au problème de la panne d'inspiration. En théorie mes chapitres devraient être plus fréquemment publiés. (Bonne nouvelle n'est-ce pas ?)**

**3 - Un grand merci pour vos gentilles reviews ! Pour répondre à GothicAlbinos, pour l'instant c'est un peu sans but je l'avoue, mais ça va s'accélérer dès le prochain chapitre. Et pour répondre à la plupart des reviewers qui pensent que Mello mérite une torgnole... Oui, à la place de Matt je l'aurais assassiné sur place, mais c'est de Matt qu'il s'agit, le bon petit chien-chien de Mello.... x)**

**A part ça, je ne peux dire qu'un autre grand merci à une folle d'Edward Elric qui m'aura légèrement harcelée pour avoir cette suite.**

**Et Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

La fin de l'après-midi se déroula à peu près normalement. Le rouquin jouait avec la console nouvellement acquise, au détriment du gamin à qui Mello l'avait piquée. Les bips bips incessants de l'appareil étaient supportés sans bruit par un Mello absorbé par un roman, dévorant tablette sur tablette au fil des pages. Derrière le sofa qu'occupaient les deux compères, Linda était occupée à crayonner, reproduisant divers objets, « pour s'entraîner, puisque Near n'était pas là pour servir de modèle ».

C'est vrai que comme modèle, il était plutôt pratique l'albinos. Matt avait souvent surpris Linda à le dessiner.

__ Bah Linda tu fais quoi ?_

__ Je dessine._

__ Encore Near ?_

__ Ben oui…_

__ Dis donc ! T'en a combien des portraits de lui ?_

__ J'en sais rien. Mais c'est le plus facile à reproduire._

__ Pourquoi ? Tu pourrais dessiner… J'sais pas Mello, ou même moi !_

__ Mello bouge tout le temps et déteste quand je le regarde, pas simple de le dessiner. Et toi tu fais toujours la même chose, au moins Near change de jeu._

Mais les jeux de Near n'étaient pas drôles. Matt ne voyait pas l'intérêt de faire des puzzles ou des pièces montées de legos. Les jeux vidéos avaient le mérite de faire réfléchir un minimum et d'être amusants. Enfin, c'était de Matt qu'il s'agissait, il ne pouvait franchement dénigrer son occupation favorite.

Lorsque la surveillante vint dans la salle commune annoncer l'heure du dîner, les deux se levèrent en même temps, Mello marquant sa page, et Matt ayant toujours les yeux sur Link qui essayait vainement de sauter par-dessus un ravin.

Le rouquin et son ami se dirigèrent d'un pas machinal vers la cafétéria, suivis de loin par Linda qui avait rangé son matériel avant de leur emboîter le pas.

Les orphelins déjeunèrent dans le calme olympien qui caractérise des enfants de tous âges (que ceux qui n'ont pas saisi l'ironie lèvent la main). Le plat de pâtes à la tomate ne subit pas la colère de Mello qui se contenta d'avaler le contenu de son assiette au lieu de la jeter à la figure de Near. Near qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas daigné montré le bout de son nez.

Mello ne manqua pas de remarquer ce détail, et les blagues de mauvais goût sur l'albinos fusèrent presque instantanément.

Matt soupira et replongea dans son jeu vidéo. Il n'avait pas envie de prendre part à une discussion qu'il jugeait inutile, et surtout il n'avait pas envie d'entendre plus d'insanités sur Near. Il se contenta de finir son repas d'une main avant de se lever et de partir en direction de sa chambre.

Il s'installa dans son lit pour finir sa partie, confortablement installé contre son oreiller. Comme souvent. Contrairement à Mello, Matt n'aimait pas prendre son temps pour manger. Il enfournait, il avalait, il buvait, il s'en allait. Et le tout à une vitesse folle. Sauf quand il y avait bataille de nourriture, là il prenait part à la partie et s'adonnait à cœur joie au lancer de bolognaise. Même sur Mello.

__ Attention Mello !_

__ Quoi ? *splaf !*_

__ …_

__ Maaaaaaaaatt…_

__ Ben quoi ? Je t'avais prévenu non ?_

__ *attrape une assiette pleine* _

__ Oula… *se cache sous la table*_

Matt sourit derrière ses goggles. Il venait d'exploser le dernier boss du jeu. Enfin fini. La boîte allait rejoindre le tiroir bordélique des « affaires qui servent à rien ». Parce que quand Matt a fini un jeu, Matt balance le jeu, même quand le jeu en question ne lui appartenait pas, ce qui était le cas présent. Mais sachant que c'est Mello qui avait piqué la cartouche avec la console, son propriétaire ne risquerait pas de venir récupérer son bien.

Le rouquin soupira en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son édredon moelleux. Fatigué par cette journée riche en émotions et en courses poursuites en tout genre, il ferma un instant les yeux sur les lattes du lit de Mello qui lui masquaient le plafond immaculé. Lorsque Roger les avait autorisé à dormir dans la même chambre, ils avaient environ 8 et 9 ans, Matt avait tout naturellement laissé à Mello le lit du haut.

Lui préférait celui du dessous, il avait l'impression d'être dans son petit cocon, avec pour seul horizon ces lattes retenant la douceur d'un matelas.

Pris dans ses réflexions hautement philosophiques, Matt n'entendit pas la porte s'entrebâiller et une tête blonde entrer en silence dans la chambre (_Ndl : Mon éthique m'empêche d'écrire une phrase comprenant les mots « Mello » et « silence » sans négation. Je n'aime pas les oxymores si faciles à voir_).

La tête blonde en question observa un instant son ami avant de hausser les épaules et de lui sauter dessus en hurlant « BANZAAAAAIIII ! » à pleins poumons.

L'effet fut bien sûr immédiat sur le rouquin à moitié endormi. A savoir un bond de quinze mètres entravé par le lit de Mello. Et une crise de rire chez le blondinet qui se tenait les côtes tellement il riait.

Matt se remettait de sa surprise tandis que Mello séchait les petites larmes qui avaient perlé aux coins de ses yeux, conséquences d'un trop plein de fou rire.

« Bon sang Mello… C'est pas cool de me faire peur comme ça !

_ Je sais, mais c'était trop tentant. Et puis, qu'est-ce que t'as à dormir à même pas huit heures du soir ?

_ J'suis un peu crevé, et puis j'ai fini mon jeu. Trop facile.

_ T'es pas simple comme mec.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Bah t'arrêtes pas de gueuler quand t'y arrives pas, et pareil si t'y arrives trop vite.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux, je suis un éternel insatisfait !

_ Je vois ça. T'as pas l'air normal, tu m'en veux encore ? Dois-je me préparer à subir à nouveau la colère du tout puissant Geek ?!

_ Te fous pas de moi. Nan je t'en veux pas, tu sais que je ne peux pas tenir longtemps quand je te fais la gueule.

_ Ca c'est sûr mon p'tit Mattounet !

_ Mais me cherche pas non plus ! »

Se disant, le petit Mattounet se leva et se jeta d'une façon magistrale sur Mello, qui s'écrasa bien sûr au sol dans un bruit sourd. S'en suivit une bataille de chatouilles caractéristiques de ce duo plutôt bruyant. Entre les cris de Mello qui essayait vainement d'échapper aux chatouilles et les rires de Matt devant se spectacle assez amusant, le volume sonore était pas mal élevé.

Tellement élevé que la surveillante principale vint pousser sa gueulante pour tenter de calmer les deux joyeux lurons. Joyeux lurons qui durent arrêter leur partie de chatouilles sous peine d'une extinction immédiate des feux, parce que y'en avait marre du cirque alors que y'en avait qui bossaient, non mais oh.

Malgré cette réprimande, les deux adolescents gardaient le sourire. Puis Mello décida d'aller chercher son livre qu'il avait laissé dans la salle commune. Affirmant qu'il reviendrait dans peu de temps, Mello sortit en vitesse en quête de l'ouvrage, tandis que Matt farfouillait dans son tiroir à jeux vidéos, pour en tirer une acquisition récente. Il inséra la cartouche dans sa nouvelle Game Boy et commença immédiatement à jouer.

Mello revint peu après, les bras chargés de chocolat et son livre en poche. D'ailleurs il aurait été bien embêté si le livre ne tenait pas dans sa poche…

La soirée se déroula dans le calme, Matt explosant tour à tour Rondoudou, Ronflex et Magicarpe et Mello avalant tour à tour tablettes de chocolat et chapitres de son livre. Puis, vers onze heures, Mello décida d'éteindre sa lumière, souhaitant bonne nuit à un Matt qui frottait ses yeux fatigués par trop de temps devant l'écran. Le rouquin s'étira, éteignit sa console et retira ses vêtements avant de se couler dans les couvertures épaisses de son lit.

Le silence régnait dans la petite pièce, un silence quelque peu brisé par les légers mais néanmoins audibles ronflements du blondinet qui dormait comme un bienheureux. Cependant, ce n'était pas les ronflements de Mello qui empêchaient Matt de dormir. Il n'arrêtait pas de se tourner et de se retourner dans son lit, l'esprit embrouillé par les évènements de la journée. Et surtout par l'étrange attitude de Near. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver d'explication rationnelle quant à son comportement. Il avait beau tourner ça dans tous les sens, pas moyen d'y voir clair, et quand il essayait de ne plus y penser, les scènes de sa rencontre matinale avec l'albinos s'imposaient à lui.

Agacé, il se redressa brusquement. Il grimpa quelques barreaux de l'échelle et s'assura que Mello dormait bien profondément avant d'enfiler un pantalon et un t-shirt à la va vite et de sortir de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

Le couloir était bien sûr désert à cette heure avancée de la nuit (environ une heure du matin, si cela intéresse quelqu'un), mais Matt restait prudent, il ne voulait pas franchement se faire épingler.

Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre de Near, il hésita. A tous les coups, Near dormait lui aussi. Devrait-il le réveiller ? N'allait-il pas l'envoyer sur les roses pour l'avoir dérangé en plein milieu de la nuit ?

Matt secoua sa tignasse rousse et eut un sourire. Voilà qu'il s'inquiétait des réactions de Near maintenant. Il ne s'était jamais gêné auparavant, et ça n'allait pas changer ce soir.

Il actionna alors la poignée et poussa le battant de la porte dans un petit crissement.

La pièce était plongée dans le noir, seule la lumière d'un réverbère au dehors filtrait à travers les volets, éclairant faiblement le sol tapissé d'une moquette blanche.

Matt entra en silence et referma la porte derrière lui. A pas de loup, il s'approcha du lit et s'assit au bout du matelas, se demandant si l'albinos dormait.

La réponse à sa question intérieure fut immédiate : Near sursauta et se redressa brusquement. Sa respiration saccadée confirma l'hypothèse de Matt selon laquelle il aurait carrément eut la frousse.

Near le regardait avec des yeux ronds, qui paraissaient inexpressifs bien qu'écarquillés. D'ailleurs ils ne le restèrent pas bien longtemps. Une fois qu'il eut reconnu Matt, Near redevint calme et se contenta de scruter son visiteur.

« Désolé de te déranger Near. » commença Matt, mal à l'aise

Near continua un instant de le regarder comme s'il avait une mouche géante à la place de la tête avant de répondre : « Ce n'est rien. »

Déconcerté par le ton qu'il avait employé, Near semblait ne pas être déboussolé, comme si c'était normal que le meilleur ami de son rival vienne le voir en pleine nuit.

« Je…euh… bégaya-t-il

_ Mais pourquoi es-tu là ? l'interrompit Near

_ Euh… J'avais besoin de te parler. »

Quelle excuse minable, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait faux. Alors tant pis.

« Et à propos de quoi ?

_ D'aujourd'hui.

_ … Mais encore ?

_ J'ai trouvé ton comportement plutôt étrange…

_ … Et en quoi ?

_ Déjà t'étais absent toute la journée, enfermé dans ta chambre. Ensuite tu as répliqué quand Mello est venu t'embêter. Et enfin je ne parlerais pas de tes activités nocturnes… »

Near ne répondit rien et se contenta de tourner la tête, la mention implicite à la drôle de tache trouvée par Matt dans son lit ne lui plaisait pas franchement.

« Alors ? Tu m'expliques ?

_ Ce… C'est rien. J'étais un peu patraque.

_ Et pour les legos ?

_ Je te l'ai dit. J'étais patraque.

_ Et alors… Mello ou Linda ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas eu mon petit mot. »

Near baissa la tête, visiblement gêné. Matt avait l'art de poser des questions foireuses. Et gênantes en plus.

« Si…

_ Et la réponse est ?

_ Ca t'intéresse à ce point ?

_ Ne réponds pas à mes questions par d'autres questions !

_ Tu es jaloux ou quoi ?

_ Que… »

Ce fut au tour de Matt de se taire et d'être gêné. Et pourquoi il était gêné d'abord ? Pourquoi cette question stupide l'avait-elle touchée ?

Il préféra éluder la question et se lever. Il partit d'un pas lourd et sortit de la pièce sans un mot.

Avant de refermer la porte, le rouquin se tourna vers Near et murmura un « Bonne nuit » à peine audible.

* * *

**Reviews ? *pédo-smile à la Near***


	8. Départ soudain

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Non je ne suis pas morte, et non je n'ai pas oublié cette fic. Mais oui je suis en retard (Comment ça comme d'hab ? _). Excuse : Flemme, pu d'inspiration (en fait je suis productive quand j'suis malheureuse... Dommage '^^) et plantage de pc hier par ce charmant McAfee ! Bref, génial. **

**Du coup je vais essayer de me rattraper, je ne vous garantis pas non plus des records de vitesse hein, sinon je les tiendrai pas les records. J'ai déjà commencé à rédiger le chapitre 9, je vais profiter de ma semaine en Bretagne coupée du net pour me rattraper dans mes fanfics (et dans mes lectures aussi d'ailleurs --'). **

**J'ai reçu des reviews, auxquelles je vais répondre maintenant :**

**ARnoFool : Alors toi, t'aurais pas fait une over-dose de mes fics par hasard ? XD Si je devais répondre à chaque review... (Au fait, ravie de voir que nous ne sommes pas les seules à s'amuser avec des mini-Ed en haricot ! xD). Oui ces premiers chapitres ne servent pas à grand-chose, c'était plus pour poser les personnages, montrer le caractère du "grand Geek" comme tu dis, mais ça s'accélère à partir de ce chapitre. Chapitres peu longs, parce que auteure feignasse qui ne veut pas imposer 15ooo tonne de lecture à des lecteurs feignasses *évite les lancers de tomates*. En tout cas, contente que mes fics te plaisent, tes reviews m'ont bien fait rire xD**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous ! **

**

* * *

**

**5 décembre 2004.**

Le lendemain matin, le rouquin s'éveilla avec lenteur. Avoir passé une partie de la nuit à crapahuter dans les couloirs ne lui avait pas franchement réussi. Mais au moins il n'avait pas à aller chercher du chocolat à Mello, il lui en restait encore de la veille. S'étirant à outrage, il sortit avec difficulté de son lit douillet, abandonnant la douceur des draps et la chaleur des couvertures.

Le rituel matinal de Matt commença, par un passage à la salle de bains et une savante esquive du réveil de Mello, qui faisait son 57e baptême de l'air (il était résistant, les autres partaient en miettes au bout de 45 vols planés). Il enfila ensuite un jean délavé et un pull à rayures noires et blanches dont la laine était un peu détendue.

Un léger « salut » en direction d'un Mello de mauvaise humeur, puisqu'à peine réveillé, et Matt sortit de la chambre, sa console à la main. Il se rendit tranquillement à la cafétéria, le nez dans son jeu et l'esprit occupé par son combat Pikachu VS Poissirène, combat vite achevé d'ailleurs.

Les petits bips bips caractéristiques de sa Game Boy annoncèrent son arrivée dans la grande pièce lumineuse et bruyante qui leur servait de cafétéria. Il s'empara d'un pain au chocolat et se servit un bol de café au lait pour achever de se réveiller complètement.

Assis à une table près de la fenêtre, personne ne venait le déranger. Il engloutit son petit déjeuner en vitesse et se leva de table pour commencer un nouveau combat. En traversant la cafétéria, son attention fut attirée par un éclat blanc. Il se tourna et constata que Near était là, attablé devant un bol de lait et une viennoiserie qu'il ne pouvait identifier de là où il se trouvait.

Il sourit à la vue de ce petit être blanc, il semblait bien mieux portant que la veille, et c'était tant mieux. Matt ne voulait pas qu'une journée aussi atypique recommence. Une console de perdue c'était bien assez. Mais il n'allait pas se plaindre, Mello aurait pu mettre le feu à son tiroir à jeux. Là c'aurait été l'apocalypse à coup sûr.

Matt refit le chemin en direction de sa chambre, croisant Mello qui, une tablette de chocolat à la main, allait déjeuner à son tour. Il entra dans la petite pièce et se brossa les dents en vitesse, avant de s'installer dans un coin pour jouer en attendant la sonnerie. Sonnerie qui ne tarda pas à retentir, annonçant le début des cours de la journée.

Les orphelins de la Wammy's s'installèrent donc aussitôt à leurs tables respectives, chacun prenant sa place dans une musique de raclements de chaises qui sonnait la routine. La cacophonie des cahiers sortis du pupitre et des remuements de trousses dans la quête d'un stylo Bic commença presque simultanément, alors que les professeurs commençaient à faire racler leurs craies sur les surfaces vert foncé qui leur servaient de tableau.

Le reste de la matinée se passa normalement, dans une routine presque ennuyeuse (enfin, point de vue d'auteur bien sûr), les cours se succédant, les feuilles se noircissant d'encre noire ou bleue. Matt était un élève sérieux, en dépit des apparences. Il travaillait bien sûr moins que Mello et Near, ou même que certains élèves accros au classement, prêts à tout pour les détrôner, mais il travaillait. Lorsque le quatrième, Zero, avait réussi à avoir une meilleure note que lui à un examen, Matt s'était mis à travailler d'arrache-pied pour ne pas perdre sa place au podium. Parce que Near, Mello et Matt ça sonne quand même mieux que Near, Mello et Zero. Et puis hors de question de se faire coiffer au poteau par cet être abject de Zero. Oui, Matt n'aimait pas Zero, et il le lui rend bien. Et puis rien de bien que la quatrième place. Ni or, ni bronze, ni argent, mais une médaille en chocolat. Mello devrait aimer ça, ou pas. Car Mello sans Matt, on l'a déjà dit mais c'est Mario sans Luigi.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours du matin retentit, précédant une symphonie de raclements de chaises et de pas précipités, chacun des orphelins étant affamé. Matt et Mello restaient les derniers dans la salle, préférant discuter et traîner le pas derrière Near qui n'aimait pas marcher dans le peloton de tête des braillards criant famine.

Mello faisait partie des plus affamés, les professeurs de la Wammy's étaient tolérants, mais restrictifs, une tablette dans la matinée, point barre. Matt aussi avait faim, mais voulait surtout jouer à Pokémon un peu plus. Les fonctions vitales d'abord. Jouer le ventre vide, c'est jamais bon. Et Matt était un ventre-sur-pattes, donc il avait des munitions pour pianoter sur sa console jusqu'à pas d'heure, cependant, les munitions étaient bien cachées dans son armoire, afin d'éviter les représailles.

Les deux acolytes se rendaient à la cafétéria, l'appel de la faim étant plus fort que leur volonté à ne pas être des moutons de panurge. Ils avaient bien fait, le délicieux fumet du poulet-frites servi ce midi leur chatouilla les narines quand ils arrivèrent devant les portes battantes, grandes ouvertes pour l'heure de pointe. Ils avaient tellement faim qu'ils se jetèrent littéralement sur la nourriture qu'on leur servait.

La surveillante en chef fit une entrée fracassante au moment où Mello attaquait sa deuxième poignée de frites. Elle se dirigea vers Mello, qu'elle interrompit dans sa dégustation de pommes de terre passées à l'huile.

« Mello, Roger te demandes dans son bureau, maintenant.

_ Mais j'ai pas fini de manger !

_ Pas de discussion, dépêches-toi. »

Le ton employé n'acceptait aucune réponse. Elle le fit sortir, sous les râles du blondinet affamé. Matt se demandait bien ce que Mello avait bien pu faire comme connerie. Il se faisait toujours avoir cet idiot. Matt fut coupé dans ses pensées par la surveillante qui revint dans la salle, allant cette fois chercher Near, qui lui la suivit sans faire d'histoire.

Matt haussa les sourcils. Etonnant ça. Et bizarre. Était-ce à cause de l'altercation d'hier ? Nan. Certainement pas. Il ne s'était rien passé de grave. Alors quoi ?

Matt ne cessa de se poser des questions pendant tout le déjeuner, et pendant tout l'après-midi, puisque Mello et Near ne réapparurent pas de la journée.

Matt s'inquiétait un peu, il savait que Roger ne les enverrait pas au bagne non plus, mais il se demandait franchement ce qui leur prenait autant de temps.

Vers 17 heures, il tournait en rond dans sa chambre comme un idiot et, se rendant compte qu'il ne servait à rien de se triturer les neurones à essayer de savoir pourquoi Roger avait convoqué les deux autres, il se plongea dans une partie de Game Boy.

Alors qu'il exterminait deux ou trois ennemis, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer un Mello furibond et apparemment pressé.

Il n'accorda pas un regard au rouquin affalé sur son lit, occupé à fouiller dans son placard. Il sortait des vêtements en vrac, puis un gros sac noir qui emplit des frusques qu'il avait sorties. Matt l'observait d'un œil étonné, et n'osait dire un mot. Puis il se décida quand Mello vida sa réserve de chocolat dans son sac.

« Mello… Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? »

Celui-ci sembla se rendre compte de la présence de Matt, puisqu'il sursauta et se tourna brusquement vers lui. Il lui jeta un regard triste avant de se concentrer sur son sac, offrant à Matt une magnifique vue sur ses cheveux blonds.

« Je pars » dit-il après un moment de silence

Matt écarquilla un peu plus les yeux, et enfonça son petit doigt dans son oreille, dans le geste machinal de celui qui croit ne pas avoir bien entendu.

« Je peux savoir où ?

_ Loin d'ici.

_ Et pourquoi ?

_ Parce que.

_ Mais encore ?

_ Ca ne te regardes pas, Matt. »

Le rouquin se redressa. Mello était inquiétant, étrange, plus que d'habitude. Et depuis quand il partait sans crier gare ?

« Comment ça ça ne me regardes pas, je suis ton ami non ?

_ Oui et bien c'est mon problème.

_ Quel problème ?

_ Laisses-moi Matt. »

En disant cela, il se leva, son sac sur l'épaule et s'apprêta à franchir le seuil de la porte. Matt le retint par le bras.

« Mello !

_ …

_ Si tu pars, je viens avec toi.

_ Non.

_ Et pourquoi donc ?

_ Trop dangereux pour toi.

_ Et pas pour toi peut-être ?

_ … Adieu Mail. »

La mention de son véritable nom l'empêcha de bouger un doigt de plus, et Mello put partir, laissant Matt seul, adossé contre le chambranle de la porte, l'air hébété. Mello n'avait jamais employé le vrai nom de Matt, et vice-versa.

__ Dis Mello…_

__ Oui ?_

__ Tu t'appelles pas Mello en vrai, hein ?_

__ Ben non. Comme toi tu t'appelles pas Matt._

__ Un jour tu me diras c'est quoi ton vrai nom ?_

__ Ben je peux te le dire tout de suite, si tu me donne le tien._

__ Moi c'est Mail, Mail Jeevas._

__ Et moi Mihael Keehl, c'est moche hein ?_

__ Non. _

__ Mais faut le dire à personne, promis ?_

__ Ce sera notre secret à nous !_

Leur secret… Les amis partagent leurs secrets, mais ils partagent aussi leurs peurs et leurs galères. Et quand l'un prend une décision, il pourrait en informer l'autre. Non ?

Mais Mello était parti. Et Matt s'était accoudé à la fenêtre de sa chambre, qui donnait sur le portail en ferraille de la Wammy's, regardant son meilleur ami s'éloigner sous la pluie battante.

Pourquoi partait-il soudainement ? Pourquoi ne l'emmenait-il pas avec lui ? Considérait-il Matt comme un poids qu'il était inutile de traîner ? N'avait-il pas confiance en lui ? Que se passait-il ?

Tant de questions se bousculaient dans la tête du rouquin aux yeux humides. Oui, il était à deux doigts de pleurer. De tristesse, de frustration, de rage ? Allez savoir…

Le nez collé à la fenêtre, il n'avait pas remarqué le petit être blanc qui était debout sur le pas de la porte, hésitant à rentrer dans la petite pièce sombre.

Finalement, Near entra et posa une main tremblante sur l'épaule de Matt. Celui-ci tourna lentement la tête vers le plus jeune, l'air ailleurs.

« Matt… commença Near

_ Il est parti. l'interrompit Matt

_ … Je sais.

_ Pourquoi ? Tu le sais toi, tu sais toujours tout.

_ C'est faux, je ne sais pas tout sur tout.

_ Oui, mais ça si. Ais-je tord ?

_ Non.

_ Tu vois. »

Matt soupira, Near était plus intelligent que lui, Mello aussi, lui n'était que le boulet qui suivait. Matt avait vraiment l'impression de ne servir à rien. De faire partie du décor. En gros d'être un bibelot sur une étagère que Mello sortait de temps à autres. Et là le bibelot était resté sur l'étagère pendant que son proprio était parti. Un oubli. Mais c'était pas grave, ce n'était que Matt. Rien de plus.

« Alors Near. Dis-moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Ce fut au tour de Near de lâcher un soupir. Sa main se serra légèrement sur l'épaule du rouquin qui attendait la réponse à sa question. Near leva vers lui ses yeux gris au fond desquels on pouvait percevoir une pointe de tristesse.

Il dit alors d'une voix calme, couvrant à peine le bruit des gouttes de pluie s'écrasant contre la vitre :

« L est mort. »

Claquement de fouet. Qui résumait tout. La larme qui attendait patiemment de couler depuis tout à l'heure roula sur la joue du rouquin qui baissa la tête, honteux de sa détresse.

* * *

**La suite dimanche prochain, si tout va bien, au pire ce sera le mercredi d'après.**


	9. Rituel cotonneux

**Bonjour bonjour !**

**Avant que vous me lanciez des tomates, je dis tout de suite : Je suis désolée de ce retard impardonnable ! x_x**

**Je suis à court d'excuses, donc on va dire que je me dépêche d'écrire le 1o et on est quittes ? (ne donne pas de dates sinon je vais ENCORE être en retard '--). Et puis j'ai une bonne excuse (ou pas), j'ai été soudainement inspirée pour écrire un One-shoot sur Fullmetal Alchemist. Et j'ai été très prise par le visionnage de Brotherhood... Moi, droguée aux mangas ? Jamais (a).**

**Je tenais à répondre à la review d'ARnoFool (qui était d'ailleurs bien longue, j'aime les longues reviews *o*). Pour l'histoire de l'overdose de lecture, je voulais dire par là qu'un chapitre de 1oooo mots n'est pas évident à lire d'un coup, bonjour les yeux et la tête après... Je préfère faire beaucoup de petits chapitres que peu et très longs. Après chacun lit à sa façon ! Bien sûr que si c'est flatteur d'être comparé à Luigi ! Il a la classe desfois ! xD Les frites ça fait toujours cet effet morfale. Et les lycéens sont, pour la plupart, de gros daleux. Pour les Os avec les chats de Alphonse c'est pas une mauvaise idée, mais j'vais finir de bosser sur un OS avec Roy Mustang en vedette (le pauvre je fais trop souffrir, il faut lui donner la vedette de temps à autres).**

**Bon. Je vais arrêter de blablater plus longtemps. En plus en général personne ne lit les petites notes de l'auteure... Même si ce chapitre est un peu court, ce n'est qu'un chapitre de réflexion, de transition entre l'enfance insouciante et les ennuis en perspective...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Mercredi 11 janvier 2005**

Nuit noire, le silence était complet. Pas un mouvement, pas un bruit ne venait troubler le calme qui régnait en cette nuit d'hiver. La Wammy's House toute entière dormait, laissant entendre du fond de ses entrailles de légers ronflements d'enfants, ainsi que des remous de machines à laver mises en route avant l'heure du coucher. Le seul bruit insolite, à savoir de petits bips répétitifs, venait d'une chambre située dans l'aile ouest de la bâtisse blanche.

Une faible lumière, apportée par une lampe de poche accrochée aux barreaux d'une échelle de lit, éclairait la petite pièce carrée, et permettait de constater que son occupant était le seul être vivant non endormi de l'orphelinat. En effet, à cette heure avancée de la nuit, Matt était plongé dans sa Game Boy, terrassant quelques aliens à coups de laser. Il portait toujours ses goggles, derrière lesquelles ses yeux fatigués étaient concentrés sur les pixels qui défilaient à toute vitesse. Il était dans son monde, son petit univers d'écrans qui lui faisaient oublier. Oublier que Mello était parti, oublier que L était mort, oublier… Qu'il ferait mieux d'aller se coucher pour pas dormir en classe demain.

Les cours, le cadet de ses soucis à présent. S'il pouvait y échapper, ce serait avec grand plaisir. D'ailleurs il pourrait. Roger ne l'y obligeait pas après tout. Chacun fait comme il veut, ici. On pouvait ne pas aller en classe et rester idiot, mais alors on ne restait pas longtemps à la Wammy's.

Mais Matt allait en cours, tous les jours. Même s'il y dormait, même s'il avait à peine la force de se lever, même si…

Matt leva la tête de son jeu, pour éteindre le réveil qui braillait qu'il était cinq heures et demie du matin. Matt s'étira, sauvegarda sa partie et rangea la Game Boy. Il enleva son pull et son pantalon avant de se glisser dans les couvertures, sans même retirer ses goggles. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Deux heures plus tard, trois petits coups secs se firent entendre à la porte. Pas assez pour réveiller Matt, qui se contenta de se retourner dans son lit. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant un petit être blanc entrer dans la pièce. L'albinos s'avança et resta debout un instant devant le lit de Matt, observant le rouquin plongé dans les bras de Morphée. Il tendit une main et secoua doucement l'épaule du dormeur. Pas de réaction. Il le secoua un peu plus fort en appelant : « Matt… Matt réveille-toi. ». Ce qui fonctionna puisque les yeux du roux s'ouvrirent lentement.

Reconnaissant Near, Matt se redressa lentement, étirant ses membres fatigués, et se leva. Ne se souciant pas du fait qu'il n'était couvert que par un boxer de coton, il passa devant l'albinos et s'enferma dans la salle de bains, laissant Near seul au beau milieu de la chambre.

Il enleva ses lunettes, et étudia son reflet dans le miroir. Crevé, il avait tout simplement l'air lessivé. Des cernes avaient élu domicile sous ses yeux verts, qui d'habitude pétillaient de malice. Là ils regardaient dans le vide, et un air de lassitude extrême caractérisait les traits encore enfantins de l'adolescent.

Matt se passa un peu d'eau froide sur le visage, puis actionna les robinets de la douche, se coulant presque instantanément sous le jet bouillant. Il se savonna énergiquement et sortit prestement de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille. Constatant que Near était encore là, assis au milieu de la chambre, il s'empara d'un caleçon, d'un jean et d'un pull avant de retourner dans la salle de bains pour s'habiller. Matt n'aimait déjà pas se changer devant Mello, c'était pas pour le faire devant l'albinos.

Une fois prêt, il rejoignit Near dans la chambre. Celui-ci le regardait avec des yeux vitreux, comme s'il avait l'esprit ailleurs. Ce regard, il l'avait depuis qu'on lui avait annoncé qu'il serait le successeur de L, au vu du départ de Mello. Il ne lui adressa pas un mot, se contenta de se lever et de franchir le pas de la porte, Matt sur ses talons.

Les deux se rendirent à la cafétéria, pour un petit-déjeuner à base de lait, de viennoiseries et de céréales. Lorsque la cloche sonna, ils se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers la salle de classe. Matt y entra et prit sa place habituelle, Near passa devant et continua son chemin, pour poursuivre l'enquête.

Et c'était ainsi chaque matin. Near venait tous les jours s'assurer que Matt aille en cours. Et, sans savoir pourquoi, le rouquin le suivait. Il ne l'envoyait pas sur les roses, et obéissait à la volonté de l'albinos, qui disparaissait ensuite jusqu'au lendemain matin.

L'attitude étrange de Near ne surprenait pas Matt. Ou plutôt, Matt ne se posait pas de questions. Son esprit embrouillé était déjà suffisamment occupé par Mello, son absence, et le manque de sommeil du rouquin, que la question du pourquoi de ce comportement chez Near n'était même pas évoquée.

Jusqu'à ce matin.

Matt somnolait doucement pendant que le professeur débitait des paroles de plus en plus compliquées à saisir. Il regardait par la fenêtre, observant les gros flocons de neige s'écraser au sol. Il aimait la couleur pure que le ciel arborait en crachant cette neige à l'air si douce. L'envie de sortir de la classe et de se jeter comme un gamin dans le manteau blanc lui prit. Il s'imaginait faire un ange de neige, faire une bataille de boules, et de faire un bonhomme avec Mello… Si seulement il était là. Ils pourraient retomber en enfance ensemble. Et balancer une boule d'une taille record sur un pauvre albinos emmitouflé dans une épaisse doudoune.

__ Matt, passes-moi un peu plus de neige._

__ Ok, mais c'est de la poudreuse._

__ Tant pis, ça marchera quand même._

__ Tu parles, ta boule c'est plus un monticule de nabot oui !_

__ Tsss. Genre tu peux faire mieux !_

__ Ouais, même beaucoup mieux._

__ *boude*_

__ *fait sa boule*_

__ *yeux écarquillés* Wouah Mattie ! Ca c'est d'la boule de concours !_

__ Ouais, qu'est-ce que je disais ! *tout fier*_

__ Fais voir. *prend la boule à deux mains et l'envoie sur Near, assis pas loin*_

__ HEY ! Ma bouleeeeeeee !_

__ Une bonne chose de faite._

__ (Near) Aaaa…aaaa… ATCHOUM !_

Ce jour-là, Roger les avait sévèrement grondé. Et le pauvre Near avait choppé la grippe. Dommage pour lui, il n'avait pas pu profiter des derniers jours de neige, cantonné à l'intérieur avec ses jouets. Enfin, Matt n'avait pas l'impression que ça avait vraiment dérangé l'albinos. S'il n'était pas dehors, il était dedans, et il pouvait jouer.

_Near…_

Que pouvait-il bien faire pendant que lui était coincé en salle de classe. Lisait-il les rapports d'enquêtes ? Ecoutait-il les interrogatoires de L ? Avait-il déjà une idée en tête ?

Matt aurait aimé ne pas être mis au placard. Il aurait pu l'aider. Même si le plus intelligent de la Wammy's n'avait pas besoin de lui. Il pouvait le faire, s'effacer pour qu'il voie mieux l'horizon, comme avec Mello.

Et pourquoi Near s'embêtait-il à venir le chercher tous les matins ?

Tant de questions se bousculaient dans la tête de l'accro du jeu vidéo. Tant de questions qui lui donnaient un sérieux mal de crâne.

La neige continuait de tomber, inexorablement. L'œil morne du rouquin continuait à suivre les flocons dans leur chute. Ces yeux se fermèrent, et il sombra dans un sommeil cotonneux, teinté de blanc.

_Il courrait. Encore et toujours. Suivant une silhouette noire qui lui criait d'aller plus vite. Il riait. Il trébuchait, et tombait. Le nez dans la poudreuse gelée. Mais toujours hilare. Il se relevait, maculé de neige, et recommençait à courir. Il devait le rattraper. Sinon il ne jouerait plus avec lui. Un monticule blanc sur la gauche. Presque invisible. Deux orbes grises qui le sondaient. Arrêt. Le petit garçon aux cheveux blancs tendait sa petite main blafarde vers lui. Les deux orbes le fixaient toujours. Il décidait de s'approcher. Il était assis en tailleur en face du petit être. Le gamin attrapait ses goggles et les lui enlevait lentement. Lumière. Blancheur. Mal aux yeux. Fascination. Tellement de pureté en une fois. C'était presque trop pour ses deux émeraudes. Un sourire rose, timide, léger, pratiquement invisible. Near._

Le bruit strident de la sonnerie le tira du sommeil. Il se frotta les yeux et bailla discrètement. Le souvenir de son premier hiver avec Near était bien singulier. Lui qui avait toujours eu les yeux fragiles avait eu du mal à supporter cet amas de blancheur soudaine. Il était pourtant habitué à la neige, recouvrant la Russie de novembre à mars, et encore. Expatrié d'un pays immaculé, en six ans de vie il n'avait pas vu autant de pureté d'un coup, pureté brisée par les deux billes qui lui servaient d'yeux et par ses lèvres roses qui s'étaient étirées en une esquisse de sourire, difficile à percevoir, mais pourtant là.

Matt se leva lentement et sortit à la suite des autres élèves. Il n'avait rien noté de tout le cours, il se passerait de ces notions compliquées de mathématiques quantiques. Il soupira. Si Mello savait qu'il dormait en cours, risquant de perdre sa place de troisième, il lui ferait la morale, ou plutôt non, il lui ferait la peau.

Matt ne s'attarda pas à la cafétéria, il avait de quoi se sustenter dans sa chambre. Il monta à l'étage et s'enferma dans la petite pièce bien ordonnée. Ordonnée, rangée, depuis le départ de Mello, plus personne n'était là pour transformer la chambre en dépotoir. C'était triste, dans un sens.

Attrapant un paquet de chips, il s'affala sur son lit à peine refait, en poussant un soupir de bien-être. Il saisit sa console de poche posée sur la table de nuit. Matt commença alors à jouer à Pokémon en engouffrant chips sur chips. Pas très sain comme déjeuner. Mais c'était sa nourriture quotidienne. Le brouhaha de la cafétéria lui tapait sur les nerfs, aussi se contentait-il de grignoter seul, enfermé entre quatre murs. Matt n'avait jamais été un amateur de grands espaces après tout, un peu comme Near.

Le paquet vidé, il fit un vol plané à travers la pièce direction la corbeille à papiers presque remplie. Ce fut le dernier mouvement de Matt ce jour-là.

__ Near. _

__ Oui ?_

__ Pourquoi tu fais des châteaux de cartes ?_

__ Parce que ça m'aide à réfléchir._

__ Je vois pas en quoi._

__ Et toi. Pourquoi joues-tu aux jeux vidéos ?_

__ Parce que ça m'amuse._

__ Je ne vois pas en quoi._

__ T'es marrant quand même. _

__ …_

__ Pourquoi Mello il t'aime pas ?_

__ Je ne sais pas. _

__ Moi je croyais que tu savais. Je croyais que t'avais fait ou dit quelque chose de mal._

__ … Demande à Mello. _

__ Je suis sûr qu'il ne sait pas non plus. Moi je trouverai._


	10. Oreiller froid

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

**J'ai pas été d'une rapidité extrême pour ce chapitre non plus. Un jour peut-être vous aurez deux chapitres séparés par une petite semaine... Un jour... xD**

**En fait, il aurait dû arriver un peu plus tard, mais, bande de chanceux, il se trouve que j'ai fini mon contrôle d'Histoire trèèèès en avance. Et je me faisais bien ch*er. Donc, éclair de génie, j'ai scribouillé la fin du chapitre. Double chance, j'ai eu le temps de réviser ma chimie en perm'. Donc j'ai pu taper le chapitre une fois rentrée chez moi, au lieu de réviser plus (pas sérieux ça... xD).**

**Pour répondre à ARnoFool, l'OS avec Mustang est fini, et celui avec Alphonse, les mouettes, et les chats est en cours d'écriture, et il part bien plus loin que ce que je pensais... (trèèèès loin). Le rêve où il court avec Mello, c'est un souvenir, pas un rêve, pour le reste, je vais pas répondre, ça pèterait l'intrigue xD**

**Pour finir, j'espère que le Near de ce chapitre n'est pas trop OOC. Globalement, j'essaye de respecter son caractère, mais il faut bien que y'en ait un qui se bouge le popotin pour faire avancer tout ça, vu que l'autre est coincé dans sa console chérie.**

**Les derniers paragraphes ne sont pas du point de vue de Matt, malheureusement. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Une épaisse couche de neige recouvrait les rues de Winchester, cachant la crasse du sol bétonné. Quelques traces de pas venaient de temps à autres rompre l'uniformité du manteau poudreux. Mais les gros flocons qui tombaient du ciel sans aucune interruption allaient remplir les creux laissés par de rares passants. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il neigeait, une vraie tempête, condamnant les habitants à rester chez eux au coin du feu, une bonne tasse de chocolat chaud à la main. Les enfants mouraient d'envie de se jeter dehors, la tête la première dans ce qui semblait être un doux amas de coton blanc. Les parents essayaient tant bien que mal de les occuper pour les empêcher de franchir le pas de la porte, pour pas qu'ils attrapent la mort.

Ainsi, la ville était comme morte, pas un signe de vie dans les rues désertées. Seul une silhouette grise faisait tache dans ce paysage inerte. Une silhouette grelottante. Et pas si grise que ça.

Des cheveux flamboyants, des lunettes orange, un manteau beige, des rayures noires et blanches. Matt.

Que faisait-il dehors à cette heure ? Question pas si idiote.

Matt regardait ses chaussures comme si elles lui parlaient. Et elles devaient dire des choses bien intéressantes. Il respirait lentement, une légère fumée blanche s'échappant de ses lèvres violacées. Il tremblait, avait froid. Logique par ce temps. Il devrait rentrer. Mais non.

Il bougea enfin, se frottant les mains dans l'espoir de se réchauffer un peu. En vain.

Derrière lui, une grille en fer forgé. Entourant une grande bâtisse blanche dont toutes les fenêtres étaient hermétiquement closes, et noires. Toutes, sauf une.

Matt ne voulait pas se retourner, regarder cette unique ouverture dont une lumière blafarde s'échappait. Seule source de lumière dans le noir de la nuit. Seule, avec ce lampadaire. Ce lampadaire sous lequel il s'était assis, avec l'illusion que la lumière lui donnerait l'impression d'avoir chaud. C'est beau la naïveté. Mais pas chez un génie.

Il se leva et secoua ses jambes engourdies, épousseta les flocons accrochés à son manteau et frotta ses joues froides. Il marcha un peu, histoire de se réchauffer, tournant en rond autour du lampadaire. Hors de question qu'il rentre maintenant. Il avait assuré qu'il ne rentrerait pas avant le matin.

Mais il n'avait pas prévu qu'une chute de neige aussi forte empêche les taxis de circuler vers le centre ville. Il pourrait marcher jusqu'à l'hôtel le plus proche, à quelques mètres de là, mais il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour se payer l'hospitalité d'un trois étoiles. Les seuls qu'il puisse s'offrir étaient à plusieurs kilomètres. Il serait mort de froid avant de les atteindre. Et tant qu'à avoir froid, autant rester là où il pourrait rentrer dès que le Soleil montrera le bout de son nez.

Matt se rassit, grelottant toujours autant. Franchement, quelle soirée !Les années précédentes, le premier février était bien plus amusant.

__ Matt ! Matt !_

__ *lève les yeux de sa console* Hum… Quoi ?_

__ Joyeux anniversaire ! *tend un paquet emballé à l'arrache*_

__ Anniversaire ? T'y as pensé ? _

__ Bien sûr ! T'es pas mon meilleur ami pour rien ! _

__ Merci… *déchire le papier cadeau*_

__ Alors ? Ca te plait ?_

__ Que… MERCI MELLO ! *le serre dans ses bras*_

__ Le dernier Mario a eut son effet… *rit*_

Matt soupira. Ce temps-là lui semblait bien lointain. Le bon temps quoi. Et pour un ado de quinze ans, cette expression était un peu exagérée. Mais c'était l'impression qu'il avait. Tel un petit vieux ressassant son passé.

Il se trouvait pour le moins idiot. Un génie idiot. Et pathétique. Un chien errant en somme. Un petit chien que son maître a lâchement abandonné, et qui ne sait pas quoi faire d'autre que d'attendre. Attendre dans cette nuit noire et blanche. Telle un vieux film.

Matt frotta ses cheveux flamboyants, couverts de neige. Une pluie de flocons s'abattit sur le sol, révélant l'éclat rouge vif. Ce rouge, il ne savait pas d'où il venait. Il n'était pas naturel. Un roux plus rouge qu'orange. Mais Matt aimait cette couleur, cette nuance, cette beauté douce parfumée aux agrumes après un passage sous le jet d'eau chaude.

Il dessina dans la neige, le cuir de ses gants le protégeant de la caresse gelée. Des formes incompréhensibles. Un dessin sans queue ni tête. Pas d'idée, pas d'envie particulière. Il était fatigué.

Mais la perspective de s'allonger dans le coton froid pour piquer un roupillon ne l'enchantait guère. Il risqua un coup d'œil derrière son épaule.

La lueur de la fenêtre était toujours là. Comme un phare au loin qui lui rappelait la direction du rivage. Là où était sa seule maison. Depuis dix ans. Il était enfermé entre ces quatre murs depuis dix longues années. Mello en avait-il eu marre de l'orphelinat ? Certainement. Et pas que l'orphelinat. Soif de liberté qui l'avait poussé à s'enfuir.

Matt ne voulait pas partir. Il ne savait ce qui le retenait ici. Pas les règles, non, ça, il s'en fichait royalement. Pas pour les pensionnaires, il n'avait pas d'amis en dehors de Mello. Ou peut-être à cause de… Non. Il était juste trop feignasse pour quitter ses jeux vidéos, sa petite vie pépère.

Il soupira de nouveau. Il mit les mains dans ses poches, espérant ainsi les garder au chaud. Il se rendit compte avec surprise que les poches de sa veste étaient pleines. De quoi ? Il ne l'avait pas sortie depuis près d'un an.

Il sourit tristement quand il vit ce que c'était. Un paquet de clopes, un briquet. Souvenir de leur tentative passée. Tester la cigarette, normal pour des ados, non ?

Mello avait détesté, déjà qu'il n'était pas très chaud pour essayer.

__ Matt… Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée ?_

__ Tu sais pas, t'as jamais essayé._

__ Tu sais… Ca donne le cancer. Ca tue ces machins._

__ Pas une seule, beaucoup._

__ Oui mais même, je veux pas. _

__ Tant pis je le ferai tout seul._

__ Et pourquoi ça ? Tu fais des trucs sans moi maintenant ? Et puis ça t'apportera quoi ?_

__ Le plaisir d'avoir testé quelque chose qui foutait les chocottes au grand Mello !_

__ Ah, tu le prends comme ça ? Tu vas voir !_

Le blondinet avait étouffé à en cracher ses poumons. Le rouquin avait trouvé ça pas trop mauvais. Mais Mello lui avait ordonné de ne plus jamais refumer devant lui. Il ne voulait pas que Matt chope le cancer.

Matt se demandait d'ailleurs d'où lui venait cette phobie du cancer. Chose étonnante. Mello qui a peur de quelque chose. Il avait essayé de savoir, mais le blond s'était renfermé, n'avait pas voulu en parler. Ca devait venir de sa vie d'avant, celle que personne n'évoquait jamais, mais qu'on savait bien présente dans les souvenirs de chaque génie hébergé à la Wammy's.

Le rouquin observa un instant le paquet de clopes et le briquet. Une idée germa dans son esprit. Ne plus jamais refumer devant Mello, hein ?

Comme c'était dommage. Pas de Mello en vue. Ni à gauche, ni à droite. Ni même en face. Personne pour le voir. Eh beh, pourquoi se priver dans ce cas ?

Matt, la main tremblante de froid, porta à ses lèvres le bout marron d'une cigarette piochée au hasard. D'un mouvement sec, il actionna le briquet, étonné de constater qu'il fonctionnait très bien. Une flamme qui ne dura pas longtemps, soufflé par la bise glacée. Mais qui resta suffisamment pour allumer le bâton de nicotine, tabac et autres substances.

Matt prit une légère inspiration et commença à fumer. Lentement, savourant chaque effluve âpre qu'il absorbait. Il ne voyait pas ce qui déplaisait à Mello dans ce goût sec et vif. Lui, il aimait ce parfum, cette sensation. La plénitude totale alors qu'il soufflait à nouveau de la fumée. Pas les spectres blancs d'avant, non, maintenant c'était de petits nuages grisâtres et peu ragoûtants.

Pour se distraire, Matt tenta ce que n'importe quel ado ayant vu des films de gangsters ou autres du même genre, ferait : faire des ronds de fumée.

Exercice pour le moins laborieux, qui lui occupa l'esprit jusqu'à ce que la cigarette fut réduite à l'état de mégot. Bonne à jeter. Ce qu'il fit.

Il en prit presque aussitôt une seconde, n'ayant pas réussi ces foutus ronds. Et puis, il devait avouer, il avait une impression de chaleur qui le forçait à continuer. Clope sur clope. Rond sur rond.

Les chutes de neige avaient cessé. Le sol devant lui était à présent jonché de mégots qui masquaient partiellement le manteau blanc. Matt eut un rictus. Et l'écologie dans tout ça ? Bof. C'était pas son problème.

Il attrapa une poignée de neige, et recouvrit ses déchets, masquant son crime tel un enfant qui cache ses draps après les avoir souillés.

Il s'assit en tailleur dans la neige, le postérieur engourdi par la morsure du froid. Il frissonnait de plus en plus, ne s'habituant pas à la fraicheur de cette nuit neigeuse.

Ses lunettes étaient humides, les verres obstrués par la buée qui s'y était formée. Il n'y voyait plus grand-chose. Mais l'idée d'enlever ses lunettes pour essuyer la buée le faisait frissonner. Après tout, elles protégeaient ses yeux du froid.

Ses membres étaient engourdis, par la fraicheur, par la fatigue. Les aiguilles de sa montre indiquaient pratiquement deux heures du matin.

Un léger gargouillement se fit entendre. En provenance de son estomac. Il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être dû avaler autre chose que des chips au fromage et du soda à l'orange. Si seulement il était un peu comme Mello, il aurait du chocolat à portée de main.

Ses paupières étaient lourdes, si bien qu'il faillit sombrer dans le sommeil à plusieurs reprises. Il tenait tant bien que mal, se forçant à garder les yeux ouverts, fixant le champ en face de lui. Peine perdue. Il finit par s'écrouler dans la neige, ses membres ne pouvant plus le porter.

Dans une dernière tentative de rester éveillé, il porta sa main gantée pleine de neige à son visage, espérant que le froid sur sa peau le réveillerait. En vain. Sa main retomba mollement sur le sol, ses paupières closes derrières les épais verres orangés.

Le silence se fit, pesant, lourd. Le vent continuait à souffler, agitant légèrement ses mèches carmines. Il resta ainsi une bonne demi-heure, jusqu'à ce qu'un grincement se fasse entendre.

La grille de fer forgé s'ouvrit lentement, laissant sortir de l'enceinte de l'orphelinat une petite silhouette blanche, en accord avec le sol enneigé.

Le petit être blanc s'avança jusqu'à Matt, traînant derrière lui une luge pour enfant. Deux petits doigts pâles allèrent entortiller une mèche d'ivoire déjà bouclée.

Un filet blanc s'échappait de ses lèvres encore roses alors qu'il observait Matt en train de dormir dans le froid. Il resta ainsi, debout, debout en face de lui, pendant quelques instants, avant de bouger enfin.

Avec ses deux bras maigres, il hissa le corps inerte sur la luge. Cette action pourtant simple lui demanda un effort considérable, et il dut s'agenouiller pour reprendre son souffle.

Sentant la morsure du froid s'attaquer à lui, il se releva vivement et empoigna la corde de la luge avant de tirer de toutes ses forces vers l'entrée du bâtiment.

Le rapatriement nocturne de Matt ne fut pas de tout repos. La fatigue le submergea quand il atteignit le porche. Il renonça alors à tirer le rouquin jusqu'à sa chambre, et se contenta de l'allonger tant bien que mal sur le canapé en face de la cheminée de la salle commune. Il secoua les braises mourantes dans une tentative de réanimer le feu et recouvrit Matt d'une couverture dénichée dans l'armoire.

Trop exténué pour grimper les trois volées de marches qui conduisaient à sa chambre, il décida de finir sa nuit ici. Il s'enfonça dans un large fauteuil à côté, se roulant en boule dans une seconde couverture. Il leva les yeux vers Matt, celui-ci bougea un peu dans son sommeil, se blottissant dans les coussins du canapé, il dormait comme un bienheureux.

Un spectre de sourire étira un instant ses lèvres, et un doux murmure, presque inaudible, s'en échappa, avant que disparaissent ses orbes grises, emportées par le sommeil.

_Joyeux anniversaire Matt._


	11. Interrogations fumeuses

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

**Vous ne vous attendiez pas à un chapitre maintenant, avouez ! Avec le bac français en approche... (oui, je devrais réviser mais l'appel de mon pc est tellement puissant à neuf heures du matin...).**

**Bon, ce chapitre est un peu plat, il se passe pas grand chose et c'est plus du point de vue de la boule de neige. Mais leur histoire va prendre un tournant dès le prochain chapitre (Lemon ? Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non...). Near me semble toujours aussi OOC, ça me gave j'arrive jamais à le faire assez IC pour qu'il se bouge, encore heureux que Matt a moins de balais dans les fesses (oulà, faut que j'arrête le chocolat moi...**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !**

**(Au passage, bonne chance à ceux qui passent le bac, et je vous réserve, pour le week-end prochain, un nouvel One-shoot pour la fête de la musique ! :D)**

* * *

**13 décembre 2006.**

De la neige, des enfants qui courent et qui jouent, un feu de cheminée, des sourires et des bonhommes. Une journée d'hiver tout à fait banale. Le sapin de richement décoré trônait déjà au milieu de la cafétéria, installé depuis le 1er jour de décembre. Des chants et des cantiques entonnés aux heures de repas, un peu de détente après les cours. Tout le monde était joyeux et impatient d'arriver au matin de Noël.

Tout le monde ? Non. Deux pensionnaires de la Wammy's House échappaient à cette règle.

Le premier, aussi chaleureux et avenant qu'un bloc de glace, ne semblait jamais heureux, fêtes de fin d'année ou pas. Le second, auparavant souriant et joueur, avait décidé, depuis à peu près deux ans, de faire de la concurrence à la boule de neige.

Matt ne sortait plus de sa chambre. Le rituel matinal de Near ne suffisait plus à le faire aller en cours. Il ne suivait que les cours de mécanique et d'informatique, ses domaines de prédilection. Il se présentait aux examens, et son intelligence suffisait à maintenir son niveau. Pas d'inquiétude à avoir de ce côté-là. On était un génie, ou on ne l'était pas.

Mais Roger se faisait du soucis à son sujet. Il ne venait même plus jouer sur les consoles de salon installées dans la salle commune. Il se contentait de ses consoles de poche et de sa grande collection de jeux vidéos en tout genres. Certains orphelins, portés également sur les activités électroniques, lui donnaient les derniers jeux qu'ils avaient réussi à terminer. Matt ne réclamait plus les jeux qui venaient de sortir, aussi ces pensionnaires étaient son seul moyen de renouveler son répertoire.

Sa Gameboy avait flambé, trop usée, les boutons se détachaient. Pour son anniversaire, Roger avait investi dans une Game Boy Advance et dans une SP. Tout un programme. En espoir de le faire sortir. Mais c'était idiot, en un sens.

Matt aimait les consoles portables, mais il aimait aussi les consoles de salon, vouant un culte à la Sega et à la Playstation 2. Un soir, il avait piqué l'une des deux Playstation 2 qui trônaient dans la salle commune. Il l'avait raccordée à sa petite télévision personnelle et elle était restée là. Personne n'osait la lui réclamer.

Il s'était découvert une passion pour les Final Fantasy. Quand sa Game Boy rechargeait, la Playstation tournait à plein régime, un Final Fantasy à l'intérieur.

Outre ses jeux, il ne faisait pas grand-chose. Il aurait pu sortir, profiter de la vie, écouter de la musique, jouer au foot… Mais non. Il restait enfermé. Ses seules sorties étaient des escapades tardives pour se procurer des cigarettes, et des explorations du garde-manger pour récupérer chips et sodas.

Sa chambre, auparavant propre et correctement rangée, était à présent dans un état similaire à un passage de tornade sur une boutique de malbouffe et de jeux vidéos. Il ne prenait même plus soin de ses précieux cd et autres. Une fois le jeu fini, il le rangeait dans sa boite et le jetait sur la moquette tâchée de soda et de sel.

En bref, Matt était méconnaissable. Enfin, psychologiquement parlant. Au niveau de l'apparence, c'était toujours le même rouquin couvert de rayures dont les grands yeux émeraude étaient camouflés par deux épais verres orangés.

En plus de ça, il s'était découvert une nouvelle addiction. Sa petite chambre était en permanence emplie d'une fumée âcre et grise. Une odeur forte de tabac collait à ses vêtements et à ses cheveux, à peine masquée par son gel douche aux accents boisés. Oui, vous l'aurez compris, Matt fumait comme un pompier. Il fumait autant que Mello avalait de chocolat, c'est pour dire.

On ne pouvait affirmer que personne ne l'avait remarqué, le mot juste était que personne n'y faisait attention. Après tout, Matt était assez grand, et surtout assez intelligent, pour s'occuper de lui tout seul, non?

Non. Cet avis n'était pas partagé par un des pensionnaires.

Near, du haut de ses quinze ans, avait compris le problème de Matt. Il était en manque de Mello. Tout simplement. Il ne fallait pas être le premier de la Wammy's pour savoir ça.

Mais cet état léthargique inquiétait l'albinos. Near avait découvert avec étonnement qu'il se faisait du soucis pour le rouquin, sans savoir pourquoi.

Ce matin là, Near s'était accordé une pause dans son enquête. La capture de Kira pouvait bien attendre un jour de plus, étant donné qu'il pataugeait depuis environ deux semaines. Et une visite matinale à la bibliothèque lui remettrait peut-être les neurones en place.

Near était habitué à passer la journée devant des dizaines d'écrans, depuis qu'il était officiellement le successeur de L. Mais il devait avouer que ses yeux en pâtissaient. Il arborait de légers cernes violets et avait de plus en plus de mal à garder ses paupières ouvertes longtemps. Il devait se reposer, un L avec la vue qui baisse, ce n'était pas très utile.

A ce propos, il se demandait bien comment faisait le rouquin accro des jeux. Certes, il était concentré sur un seul écran, mais à longueur de temps. Le secret résidait-il dans ses lunettes ou avait-il des yeux très habitués ? A méditer.

L'albinos sortit de sa chambre à l'heure du petit-déjeuner. Il se rendit à la cafétéria, sous les regards étonnés des autres orphelins, qui ne voyaient que très rarement leur camarade. Near s'empara d'un croissant et d'un verre de lait avant de s'asseoir à une table isolée près de la fenêtre.

Tout en grignotant son maigre déjeuner d'un air absent, il observait le parc, recouvert de neige. Il se dit qu'il n'était sortit par temps de neige depuis près de deux ans, depuis cette fameuse nuit où il avait dû ramener Matt. Il se posait déjà des questions sur le rouquin à ce moment là, et ses réactions face au troisième de la Wammy's lui avaient semblées étranges.

_(...)_

_« Hey… Near… Hohé Near ! »_

_Le jeune albinos s'éveilla lentement, frottant ses yeux agressés par la lumière du matin. Il étira ses bras courbaturés et déplia ses jambes. Ses pieds touchèrent le sol et il reprit une position qu'on pourrait qualifier de « normale » sur le fauteuil épais._

_Il regarda un instant la moquette avant de lever les yeux vers celui qui l'avait réveillé avec tant de délicatesse. Ses orbes noires rencontrèrent deux billes émeraudes qui l'observaient avec curiosité, à travers des verres orange. Near cligna et rapprocha son genou droit de sa poitrine, entortillant une mèche d'ivoire dans ses doigts blafards._

_« Tu n'aurais rien à me dire, par hasard ? » dit Matt en se perchant sur le bras du fauteuil_

_Near leva de nouveau les yeux vers lui, d'un air interrogateur, enfin, on pouvait le supposer. Il reporta son attention sur la très intéressante moquette beige._

_« Quoi donc ? _

__ Ben, j'aimerais quand même savoir pourquoi je me suis retrouvé sur le canapé, avec toi en face qui ronflait comme un bienheureux._

__ Je ne ronfle pas._

__ Si, tu ronfles. Mais là n'est pas la question, Near._

__ Je n'ai rien à dire._

__ Alors c'est l'opération du bon Dieu c'est ça?_

__ Bien sûr que non._

__ Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?_

__ Parce que. »_

_Matt soupira, Near leva un instant ses orbes grises vers lui. Le rouquin se frotta l'arrête du nez et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait l'albinos étonné. _

_Un air joyeux et chaleureux était peint sur son visage, il s'approcha de Near et l'embrassa sur le front avant de partir en lui adressant un remerciement sonore._

_Le jeune garçon resta quelques secondes immobile sur son fauteuil. Ses joues avaient soudainement pris une douce teinte rosée. Il sentit son cœur rater un battement._

_Ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivant, il chassa ses pensées d'un hochement de tête et s'en alla d'un pas lourd rejoindre sa chambre._

_(...)_

Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi Matt l'avait embrassé. Mais par-dessus tout, il n'avait pas saisit le pourquoi de cet emballement soudain. Ni l'origine de la chaleur qui lui était montée aux joues.

Et Near était frustré de ne pas savoir. Il n'avait pas pu contrôler ses émotions, et ça le frustrait encore plus. Il en aurait le cœur net, il ne savait pas quand, ni comment, mais il saurait.

Pour l'instant, il finissait un roman de Charles Dickens, recroquevillé dans un coin de l'immense bibliothèque. Il avait décidé qu'après cette petite pause littéraire, il irait rendre visite au geek de service.

Personne ne vint le déranger. Comme toujours depuis que la tornade blonde répondant au surnom de Mello avait déserté les lieux. Il ne pouvait pas dire que ça lui manquait, mais dans les premiers temps il avait comme une impression de vide. Peut-être qu'il s'était inconsciemment habitué à se faire taquiner à longueur de journée…

Sa lecture finie, il rangea précautionneusement le livre à sa place et se dirigea vers le premier étage. Il croisa quelques pensionnaires qui le dévisagèrent de façon inconvenante, voire même dérangeante.

Arrivé devant la porte en bois blanc, il donna trois coups légers et attendit poliment qu'on l'invite à entrer.

Pas de réponse. Near décida de ranger sa politesse au placard et d'entrer sans plus de cérémonie.

Quand il pénétra dans la chambre, une forte odeur de tabac attaqua ses narines, lui donnant les larmes aux yeux. Il toussa longuement avant d'essayer de reprendre une contenance. Il distingua une silhouette sur le lit. De légers bruits de console se faisaient entendre, trahissant la présence du rouquin.

Near, d'un pas décidé, se dirigea vers la fenêtre et ouvrit grand les rideaux, laissant enfin entrer le soleil dans l'antre de l'ermite accro à la clope.

Ce geste eut pour effet de déclencher un grognement. Matt leva les bras en croix pour cacher la lumière, ses yeux trop habitués à l'obscurité n'appréciant pas vraiment cette soudaine clarté.

Near s'assit sur le bord du lit, ramenant un genou sur sa poitrine et tortillant une mèche de cheveux. Matt soupira.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Near ? »

Near leva les yeux vers lui, l'observant d'un œil inquisiteur. Autant ne pas tourner autour du pot.

« Je m'inquiète pour toi.

_ Comme c'est altruiste de ta part !

_ Arrête tes sarcasmes tout de suite. »

Le ton sec et autoritaire de l'albinos fit sursauter le rouquin, peu habitué à ça de la part du premier de la Wammy's. C'était pour le moins déconcertant.

D'un geste lent, il retira ses goggles et se frotta les yeux. Il les leva ensuite vers Near, prêt à répliquer, quand il fut coupé dans son élan par l'expression de l'albinos.

Near, en effet, le regardait avec étonnement. En même temps, on pouvait le comprendre. Ca faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas vu le visage de Matt en entier. Il pouvait à présent voir ses yeux fatigués, entourés de cernes profonds et violacés, la lumière vertes de ses pupilles était devenue fade, et la lueur de malice qu'on pouvait y percevoir auparavant avait disparu.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardaient en chien de faïence depuis quelques minutes. Puis Near baissa de nouveau les yeux, concentré sur ses chaussettes.

« Tu sais Near, c'est étonnant venant de toi.

_ Je sais.

_ Tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour moi ?

_ Oui.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Je vois juste dans quel état tu es.

_ Et moi qui pensait que je pouvais crever dans mon coin et que personne irait vérifier !

_ C'est pas vrai, je ne te laisserai pas mourir.

_ Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis utile à l'enquête ou qu'il faut conserver le plan C ?

_ Non. Je ne le veux pas. C'est tout.

_ Near…

_ …

_ Tu… Tu m'aimes bien ?

_ … Je crois. »

Sur ces mots, Matt se redressa et s'approcha de l'albinos. Il lui prit le menton entre le pouce et l'index et posa ses lèvres sur la joue blanche, qui prit aussitôt une teinte rosée.

« Merci Near, merci. » souffla Matt.

Near, sans rien dire, se leva et sortit d'un pas lourd. Lorsqu'il atteignit le pas de la porte, une voix le retint un instant.

« Au fait… La surveillante est un peu idiote, elle a livré le chocolat d'anniversaire de Mello. Tu peux le prendre si tu veux, moi j'aime pas trop ça. »

Near considéra un instant la tablette posée négligemment sur le sol. Il la ramassa et entreprit de sortir de la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Serrant la tablette contre sa poitrine, il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Une fois enfermée dans la pièce immaculée, il reposa son regard sur le rectangle d'aluminium. Il était surpris que Matt la lui ait donnée. Il aurait plutôt pensé que le rouquin la garderait avec lui, comme une précieuse relique rappelant son ancien colocataire. Cela signifiait-il qu'il ne pensait plus à Mello ?

Near avait cherché une réponse, et aussi intelligent qu'il l'était, il ne trouvait rien. Il savait juste que penser à Mello emplissait son cœur d'une rage indéfinie, qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie envers le blond qui le malmenait tant auparavant.

D'un geste rageur, ce qui était rare chez lui, il jeta la tablette au sol et l'écrasa soigneusement de son talon recouvert de laine blanche.

Puis il s'assit sur le sol devant les débris de chocolat.

_Pourquoi ais-je fait ça moi ?_


	12. Ennui de printemps

**Bonjour, bonjour ! *se cache derrière Mello pour éviter les tomates***

**Oui, je sais, je suis... EXTREMEMENT en retard. J'ai honte. J'ai quatre tonnes d'excuses pour me justifier, mais vous avez pas envie de les lire xD**

**So, ce chapitre est un In-Matt. C'est du Matt vu par derrière les verres oranges. 100% roux quoi :3**

**J'avais soulevé la possibilité d'un lemon... Ma foi va falloir attendre le prochain chapitre (voire celui d'après, j'ai pas terminé le fignolage et le découpage xD).**

**Brefouille. Dans ce chapitre Mattie se pose un peu des questions, et on en sait un peu plus sur ce qu'il pense (non parce qu'une fic Matt-centric sans du Matt, ben c'est du foutage de gueule hein ?).**

**Pour ceux qui suivent ma fic FMA, je fais de mon mieux pour récupérer mon chapitre qui veut plus s'ouvrir (et qui me les brise sévère...). Sinon, on One-Shoot pour Halloween de Death Note devrait faire sa petite entrée après les vacances (non parce que je peux pas poster depuis l'Allemagne quoi...).**

**Bon, à part ça, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je n'ai pas envie de me lever. Vraiment pas. Non, je n'ai pas la flemme et non, je n'ai pas fait la tournée des bars hier soir. Ni gueule de bois, ni flemingite aiguë, juste pas envie.

Et si ce réveil à la con n'arrête pas tout de suite de brailler, il va finir par réveiller tout le monde… Bon, allez, je vais faire un geste pour la communauté : je vais éteindre ce foutu appareil.

Cela fait, je retombe dans mes couvertures et soupire. Non, je ne veux pas sortir de mon lit. Non, je ne veux pas sortir de cette piaule et non, je ne veux pas le croiser.

_Qui ? Quoi ? Où ? Comment ?_

Je vois déjà vos visages interrogateurs et vos sourcils froncés. « Mais de quoi parle-t-il celui-là ? ».

Commençons par le commencement.

Moi, c'est Matt. Matt tout court. Mon vrai nom, je ne vous le dirai pas, vous n'en avez pas l'utilité, et si c'était le cas, je vous le révèlerai encore moins.

Je suis un orphelin, un des pensionnaires de la Wammy's House, orphelinat de surdoués, l'élite des petits délaissés, tous formatés et programmés dans un seul but : assurer une succession au plus grand détective de cette planète –qui détient aussi le record du plus gros mangeur de tartes à la fraise, mais passons- j'ai nommé L.

Moi, le petit Matt à la chevelure d'un rouge flamboyant (nan mais sérieusement, c'est classe le rouge, non ?), et bien je suis le numéro trois sur la liste. Marqué provisoirement de ce chiffre, sur la dernière marche du podium, je sur le plan B du plan B du plan B, comme dirait Mello.

Bref, ces détails techniques ne vous intéressent sûrement pas.

Ca va faire un bon moment que je suis coincé ici. Je pourrais partir, maintenant que j'ai atteint l'âge de 16 ans. Le moi d'avant serait déjà loin, il aurait suivit son maître la queue entre les jambes (d'un côté, je vois pas où la mettre ailleurs…).

Mais, je peux plus. Non, je n'y arrive pas.

J'ai déjà essayé, un soir, de partir. Mais j'ai juste pu rester assis devant la grille à ronchonner et à regarder mes pieds se couvrir de neige.

Cette nuit-là, j'ai bien fait de ne pas aller plus loin que le trottoir. Grâce à cette nuit-là, je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'y avait pas qu'une seule personne au monde qui se souciait un peu de moi.

J'ai senti mon cœur battre, et j'ai ressenti quelque chose de nouveau, tout à fait inconnu. Et je ne savais pas ce que c'était. J'étais juste heureux qu'il m'ait ramené auprès de lui, dans ce cocon de confort simple et douillet. Lui qui avait passé la nuit à dormir à mes côtés, qui m'avait empêché de mourir de froid sous la bise glaciale du décembre anglais. L'impression que quelqu'un sur Terre se souciait de moi, moi le petit rouquin russe un englué dans un monde en deux dimensions. Et, ça m'a fait du bien. Je me suis senti… Remarqué… Apprécié… Aimé, même.

L'image de Mello s'est peu à peu brouillée dans mon esprit. Le bruit léger et sec du craquement d'un morceau de chocolat a été remplacé par le son mat de deux dés qui s'entrechoquent. Le doux visage d'un être immaculé remplaçant l'auréole dorée du mangeur de cacao.

Je jette un œil au cadran à cristaux liquides de mon réveille-matin. Il est déjà neuf heures. Ca va faire un moment que je végète, bien calé dans mes couvertures. La faim me tiraille l'estomac et me tire hors de mon lit. Je m'étire et fait craquer quelques os avant d'enfiler un pantalon et un t-shirt à la va-vite. Je ne prends pas la peine d'essayer de faire quelque chose de ma tignasse et sors de ma chambre en baillant allègrement.

Les couloirs de la Wammy's sont vides, normal, le samedi matin, les petits génies font dodo jusqu'à pas d'heure, pour la plupart. Je rencontre quand même quelques-uns d'entre eux quand je passe devant la salle commune. La délicieuse odeur du café et des viennoiseries à peine sorties du four parvient jusqu'à mes narines et me fait saliver d'envie. J'entre dans la cafétéria et m'empare d'un pain au chocolat, d'une tasse de café au lait et d'un bol de céréales au caramel.

Je m'installe à une table et entame mon petit festin matinal. Je savoure la douceur chocolatée de mon pain, la saveur sucrée de mes céréales et profite du délicieux coup de fouet amer du café. Les grondements de mon estomac se font alors silencieux et mon esprit devient un peu plus clair.

Je débarrasse et me lève pour retourner m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Le samedi matin est pour beaucoup synonyme de grasse matinée, pour moi il rime avec pyjama et console. Je me glisse à nouveau dans mes couvertures et allume ma Game Boy dans l'intention de jouer jusqu'au déjeuner.

La musique de Mario parvient à mes oreilles, cette douce mélodie répétitive à souhait et pourtant si entraînante, étudiée pour nous faire accélérer et stresser quand le petit plombier moustachu est confronté à milles et uns dangers. Le décor familier, les champignons et autres créatures bizarres qui ne devraient pas se mettre en travers du chemin de qui que ce soit, enfin, dans un monde un tant soit peu rationnel… Tout ça, ça fait partie de mon monde. Mon quotidien.

Mais aujourd'hui, ce monde ne m'attire pas. Aujourd'hui, je trouve que le petit bonhomme rouge est d'un ennui mortel. En plus, je n'arrête pas de perdre. J'enchaîne les erreurs fatales et mon compteur de vies descend à toute vitesse. Jamais vu ça. Quelle médiocrité. Matt, tu es une quiche ce matin.

Dépité, je pose, ou plutôt jette, ma console sur ma table de nuit, agrémentant le joli bruit de chute de l'appareil en plastique d'un long soupir d'agacement.

Je reste un instant à regarder le plafond. Je m'ennuie. Je n'ai rien envie de faire. Et mon plafond n'offre pas une très grande distraction.

Mon esprit vagabonde loin de ma chambre. Je me demande ce que fait Mello en ce moment. Où est-il ? Que fait-il ? Parvient-il à survivre sans l'aide de la Wammy's ? Ou est-il à la rue à mendier son pain et à traquer Kira par des journaux chapardés dans les poubelles ?

Il est quand même un peu fou, Mello. Moi, je n'aurais jamais osé partir comme ça, sans rien. Pas de piste, pas d'argent… Rien. Juste sa détermination et sa haine envers Near.

Near… A-t-il trouvé Kira, lui ? Est-il plus avancé que Mello ?

Lors de nos brèves entrevues, il n'évoque jamais l'enquête dans laquelle il s'est plongé. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il faudrait déjà qu'il l'ouvre un peu plus, son caquet.

D'ailleurs, je ne lui pose pas plus de questions que ça. D'un côté, j'ai peur qu'il ait enfin déniché cet énergumène et qu'il s'en aille à son tour à sa poursuite (bien que je voie mal Near tenir Kira en respect sur le terrain…).

Si Near partait, je me retrouverais seul. Vraiment seul. Confiné dans mon petit monde. Comme lorsque Mello est parti.

Je ne veux pas recommencer à être cette chose sans vie, cantonnée à un rôle de tache dans le paysage glorieux de la Wammy's House. Le numéro 3, celui qui ne mérite pas sa place, celui qui fume à tout va, celui qui s'éclate les yeux devant des écrans à longueur de temps, celui qui insultait violemment quiconque touchait à ses précieux jeux, avec un accent d'Europe de l'est franchement déplaisant, celui qui va finir comme Beyond Birthday.

Ces rumeurs, ces critiques, ces remarques à mon égard, je les entendais, je n'étais pas non plus devenu sourd. J'avais tout simplement décidé de les ignorer, et aujourd'hui encore, je les ignore. Même si il y a un gros fond de vérité. J'étais vraiment une loque.

Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi certains, parmi les plus vieux, s'amusaient à me comparer à Backup. Je n'ai rien en commun avec lui. Pourtant, tous s'accordent à croire que la pente sur laquelle je glissais allait m'entraîner dans une spirale semblable à celle qu'a vécu Backup. Ils croient tous que je vais finir par faire du mal à Near, pour pouvoir retrouver mon Mello.

Dans leur conte foireux, j'incarne le rôle de BB, Mello celui de A, et Near a le privilège d'interpréter L. Un trio de choc, comme dans tout bon film. Un triangle amoureux où celui à la couleur rouge va tenter de « venger » son compatriote blessé par l'autre flemmard qui passe son temps assis.

Moi, je trouve ça ridicule. L'histoire de Backup, de A et de L n'a rien à voir avec la danse tragique de Mello, Matt et Near. Jamais je ne ferais du mal à Near, j'ai beau être, ou avoir été, l'acolyte de Mello, jamais je n'ai levé la main sur lui. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais.

Malgré cela, certains s'accrochent à leur vision franchement pourrie de la situation. Dès que j'approche Near, on me regarde de travers, on est prêt à avertir Roger, et l'albinos, ainsi que moi-même, font l'objet d'une surveillance constante.

Ridicule, n'est-ce pas ?

_Near_… Que fait-il en ce moment ?

Je me surprends souvent à penser à lui, et ça me perturbe. Ce n'est pas normal qu'il hante mes pensées ainsi, et que mon cœur batte dès que je m'aperçois.

Je décide de sortir de ma chambre pour m'aérer les idées, il est déjà onze heures. J'enfile une tenue décente et passe le pas de la porte.

Je marche dans le couloir, un peu plus bruyant que ce matin, mais ne rencontre aucun albinos en pyjama. Je descends dans le hall et jette un œil par la fenêtre (pas littéralement, bien sûr).

Il fait beau, le soleil brille. Les premiers rayons du printemps. Je sors alors dans le parc, une promenade me fera le plus grand bien et me permettra de tuer le temps (encore une fois, pas littéralement) jusqu'au déjeuner.

Je profite de la douce caresse du soleil et de la bonne odeur de l'herbe fraîchement coupée. Je trouve un coin tranquille à l'ombre d'un arbre et décide de m'installer là, pour être en paix et regarder les autres disputer une partie de football. Avant, ils m'invitaient à les rejoindre, aujourd'hui, ils se contentent de faire comme si je n'existais pas.

Je pousse un soupir. C'est fou comme c'est influençable un gosse, même quand c'est un surdoué.

« Matt ? »

Je sursaute et me retourne vivement. C'est Linda, qui me regarde avec des yeux de merlan frit.

Ca va faire un moment que je ne l'ai pas vue. A vrai dire, je ne sors pas des masses, et elle passe son temps dans le parc à dessiner des natures mortes.

« Oui ?

_ Tu vas bien ?

_ Ben oui, pourquoi cette question ?

_ En fait… euh… Je te vois pas souvent depuis que… euh…

_ Depuis que Mello est partit ? Tu peux le dire tu sais, j'ai dépassé tout ça.

_ Ah ? Tant mieux ! Parce que Mello, j'avais l'impression qu'il s'en fichait de toi.

_ Les apparences sont trompeuses, mais c'est pas le propos.

_ Et… A propos de…

_ De Near ?

_ Oui…

_ Linda… Ne me dis pas que tu crois à ces conneries comme quoi je vais tabasser la boule de neige ?

_ Non, non ! Je suis sûre que tu ferais pas de mal à une mouche…

_ Faut pas exagérer non plus…

_ Désolée !

_ Bon, tu voulais me demander quoi au juste ?

_ Je voulais savoir… Toi et Near… Vous êtes quoi au juste ?

_ Des êtres humains, comme toi Linda…

_ Nan ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

_ Ben sois plus claire alors !

_ Vous êtes amis ? Ou plus que ça ? »

Je restais sans voix face à la question de Linda. « Plus que ça » ?

Qu'entendait-elle par là… ?

Attendez une minute… Se pourrait-il que…

Je décide d'éluder la question de Linda, prétextant une envie pressante, et cours vers le bâtiment principal de la Wammy's.

Les questions se bousculent dans ma tête. Mais une seule revient régulièrement.

_Near et moi… C'est plus que de l'amitié ?_


	13. Désintéret virtuel

**Bonjour bonjour !**

**Excusez-moi tout d'abord pour le retard. J'ai eu quelques problèmes pour publier, et les cours me prennent un sacré temps. Sachez juste que c'est bientôt terminé!**

**Dans ce chapitre, le pauvre Matt en bave encore, et non, je n'aime pas particulièrement torturer les personnages (qui a dit menteuse ?). Mais ça ne durera pas...**

**RàR : Kamui : Ca, je ne peux pas te le dire maintenant... **

**Miss-Mihael-Lawliet : Oui je suis trèèèèès lente en publication... Mais je promets je vais m'améliorer ! Et pour Mello, je ne peux rien dire de plus !**

**animeaddict11 : I'm glad you liked it ! Even if you don't understand everything xD**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

**21 mars 2007**

_Du blanc, encore et toujours du blanc. Partout où il avance, il ne voit que du blanc. Rien d'autre. Si ! Au loin, deux billes grises. Elles semblent d'un métal froid. En dessous, il distingue un léger rose, un fin trait rose qui s'étire en un doux sourire. Il tend ses mains gantées de noir vers ce sourire. Il lui semble presque le toucher du bout des doigts. Un battement puissant résonne dans ses oreilles tandis que ses joues prennent la teinte de ses cheveux de feu. Ça y est. Il peut prendre les deux joues enfantines entre ses mains couvertes de cuir._

_Les dites joues se colorent d'un rose pâle, en parfait accord avec la paire de lèvres qui s'entrouvrent pour laisser échapper une fumée blanchâtre. Une fumée fraîche et sans odeur. Qui se perd dans le blanc environnant. Il retire ses gants de cuir. Touche la peau blafarde du bout des doigts. Elle est froide._

_Sa main s'égare vers le bas, cherchant à saisir son homologue inerte, le long du corps blanc. Sa paume chaude rencontre le froid des doigts immaculés, cachés par le surplus de la chemise trop large et trop grande. Les deux mains se serrent. Son autre bras vient s'enrouler autour des frêles épaules et rapproche le petit corps blanc du sien. Attirant à lui cette fraîcheur_…

BAAAM !

Matt s'éveilla en sursaut. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Vivement, il se tourna vers la source du bruit qui l'avait réveillé. Il ne comprit pas sur le moment, et eut un éclair de génie digne de l'orphelinat dans lequel il vivait. Il se leva et alla ouvrir ses rideaux, constatant qu'il avait raison.

Sur le petit bac de plantes accroché au rebord de sa fenêtre, un pigeon à l'air sonné titubait sur ses deux pattes. Il avait laissé une petite marque de sang sur la vitre habituellement propre : il se l'était prise en pleine poire.

Matt soupira et referma les rideaux. Les pigeons, quels idiots ! Peuvent pas se faire mal sans réveiller le peuple en plus !

Il s'étira et évalua sa chambre du regard. Le bordel. C'était le bordel. Et le mot était plus que faible.

On ne pouvait plus distinguer le sol sous les emballages de bonbons, de chips, les paquets de cigarettes et autres choses non identifiées. Une pile de boites de jeu tenait en équilibre précaire dans un coin, derrière un tas d'autres boites : résultat de l'effondrement d'une ancienne pile. Sa commode débordait de vêtements qui essayaient de s'échapper des tiroirs à demi ouverts.

Matt se gratta la tête, emmêlant ses doigts dans sa tignasse rousse, et réfléchit un instant. Devrait-il ranger tout ce capharnaüm ?

Dans un accès de flemme aigue, il choisit d'enfiler un jean et un t-shirt en esquivant les divers objets étalés au sol et en évitant de faire vomir sa commode.

Il attrapa sa précieuse console portable et sortit de la pièce d'un pas lourd. Il se dirigea vers la cafétéria et s'empara d'un croissant au chocolat avant de s'affaler dans un des nombreux fauteuils de la salle commune. Il dégusta son maigre petit déjeuner et commença à jouer.

Il joua ainsi pendant quelques heures, ne s'arrêtant que pour satisfaire ses besoins naturels ou pour ouvrir une canette de soda. Aucun orphelin ne se formalisa de sa présence, tous étaient habitués à voir le voir posé là. Seule Linda, inquiète depuis sa discussion avec le jeune homme, s'attardait devant lui. Puis, constatant qu'elle était superbement ignorée, elle partit avec un soupir.

Vers midi, l'estomac de Matt le rappela à l'ordre, il se dirigea alors d'un pas rapide vers la cafétéria, pressé de combler sa faim et de recommencer à jouer. Il avala donc son déjeuner en quatrième vitesse, ses yeux se levant de son assiette uniquement pour vérifier s'il n'y avait pas un pyjama blanc qui traînait dans le coin.

Malheureusement pour lui, Near ne pointa pas le bout de son nez. Matt en fut quelque peu déçu. Il traîna alors le pas en direction de la bibliothèque, où il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, contrairement à la salle commune. Personne ne pourrait donc voir son désarroi apparent, qu'ils s'en fichent ou pas.

Il s'installa dans un coin de la grande pièce et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Pourquoi avait-il tant envie de voir Near ? Pourquoi était-il si déçu de ne pas l'apercevoir ? Pourquoi se posait-il toutes ces questions ?

Il resta un instant dans cette position, à ruminer ses pensées. Il releva ensuite la tête et ralluma sa console pour tenter de se changer les idées et d'oublier l'albinos qui ne daignait pas montrer le bout de son petit nez blanc.

Mais la musique entraînante de Mario et la perspective d'exploser des tortues mutantes, et autres méchants pas beaux qui empêcheraient le plombier mal fagoté de retrouver sa blondasse, ne chassèrent pas l'albinos joueur de l'esprit tourmenté du rouquin, qui décida, en guise de représailles, de balancer sa console le plus loin possible.

Il resta bouche bée face à sa console retournée sur le sol. Il n'avait jamais fait quelque chose comme ça. Jamais il n'avait fait de mal à une de ses petites consoles chéries. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui il jetait l'une d'entre elles comme ça, sans aucune délicatesse, au risque de la déteriorer.

Il ramassa la console et la rangea dans sa poche, prenant grand soin de ne pas l'abimer plus. Il soupira. Ce n'était pas la peine de se le cacher. Il avait envie de voir Near. L'albinos occupait toutes ses pensées.

Matt se donna une claque mentale et se leva. Il devait faire quelque chose. Il sortit alors de la bibliothèque d'un pas hésitant. Il parcouru les couloirs, en ignorant superbement quiconque l'approchait. Il s'arrêta enfin devant une porte de bois blanc qu'il connaissait bien. Il frappa trois fois.

« Entrez. » dit une petite voix étouffée

Matt hésita un instant et tourna la poignée avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Near était assis au milieu de la moquette blanche et regardait trois écrans d'ordinateur à la fois. Manifestement, il était en plein dans son enquête.

« Excuse-moi de te déranger Near, je… je ferais mieux de repasser quand tu auras fini… »

Near leva ses grands yeux noirs sur lui. Ce regard vide que Matt n'arrêtait pas de voir dans sa tête.

« Pas la peine. Je devais de toute façon faire une pause pour déjeuner. »

Il désigna le paquet d'aluminium posé à côté de lui. Matt s'assit alors en tailleur. Il observa un instant le profil de Near qui lisait la fin de l'article affiché sur l'écran du milieu. Matt ne s'intéressa même pas à ce que diffusaient ces trois écrans. Tout ce qui pouvait l'intéresser était devant lui, dans un pyjama trois fois trop grand et tout blanc.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu manger au réfectoire ? demanda Matt

_ Aucun intérêt.

_ Pourquoi ça ?

_ Ca m'aurait fait perdre du temps alors que je mange très bien ici.

_ Me dis pas que tu préfères un sandwich plutôt que des bonnes pates à la matriciana ?

_ Au moins je suis tranquille.

_ Mais personne ne t'embêtes, si ?

_ Linda n'arrête pas de me poser des questions.

_ A propos de l'enquête ?

_ A propos de toi. »

Matt resta silencieux. Near avait été direct. Sa voix claire avait claqué comme un fouet. Ainsi Linda l'asticotait ? Et vu le ton qu'il avait employé, il n'appréciait pas que les questions de la jeune fille soient à propos de Matt…

« Désolé… Je peux… je peux lui demander d'arrêter… Si tu veux ! bégaya Matt

_ Pourquoi tu es désolé ?

_ Ben, je sais pas moi…

_ Ce n'est pas de ta faute si Linda croit que tu es amoureux de moi. soupira Near en détournant le regard

_ Elle… elle t'a dit ça ? paniqua Matt

_ Oui, mais rassure-toi, je ne l'ai pas crue. Elle invente toujours de drôles d'histoires. Aucune logique. »

Matt eut l'impression de se prendre un coup de poing en pleine poitrine. Les paroles de Near lui firent monter les larmes aux yeux. Il marmonna un « à plus tard » à l'albinos et partit précipitamment, sans remarquer la lueur de tristesse dans les yeux de Near.

Il parcouru les couloirs à toute vitesse, retenant à grand peine ses larmes. Il arriva devant sa chambre et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Il la referma aussitôt derrière lui et tourna la clé dans la serrure avant de s'effondrer sur le sol.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues en un flot ininterrompu. Elles s'écrasaient sur ses vêtements en de grosses taches sombres. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'arrêter de pleurer. Il avait aussi l'impression d'étouffer, comme si quelqu'un enserrait sa poitrine, l'étreignant de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que ses larmes coulaient.

Il en était sûr à présent. Near ne l'aimait pas. La simple perspective d'un Matt amoureux de lui l'avait rebuté. Et ça faisait mal à entendre. Très mal.

Il n'avait pas autant souffert depuis le départ de Mello. A croire qu'ils s'étaient donné le mot pour le faire pleurer comme une fillette.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains, dans l'espoir de noyer ses larmes sous une douche bien chaude.

Il fut interrompu par des coups légers donnés à sa porte. Il hésita, puis sécha ses larmes avant d'ouvrir la porte.

_Il espérait juste que ce n'était pas Near._


	14. Dérivations artistiques

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

**Ca y est je reprends la publication ! Et aujourd'hui je viens de terminer le 14e chapitre de cette fiction. Je vous poste donc la suite des élucubrations de Mattounet!**

**RàR : Pogogirl33 : Une nuit blanche pour tout lire ? Ca me flatte ! Merci pour les compliments sur ma fic et sur l'encouragement pour le bac ^^**

**Hikari : Ravie que ça te plaise. Le rating M c'est parce qu'à la base je voulais faire une fic vraiment plus sombre, et j'ai cédé au romantisme. Mais il sera valable pour le prochain chapitre.**

**Ophelle : Je suis ravie que ça te plaise. Pour ce qui est des sentiments de Near... Tu vas voir ;)**

**TiteCla : MattNear powa ! Pour ce qui est de Matt, j'aime bien l'imaginer comme un intermédiaire entre la saleté qu'est Mello et l'associable qu'est Near. Pour ce qui est du cynisme, je le trouve trop jeune, dans ma fic en tout cas, pour l'être. Il le sera certainement en vieillissant, et vous verrez pourquoi ;)**

**Voilà ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et je dis à demain à ceux/celles qui suivent ma fic Fullmetal Alchemist ! :)**

* * *

**21 mars 2007 - 14h41**

La porte s'ouvrit, à son grand soulagement, sur Linda, chargée de matériel de dessin et de peinture. Matt s'empressa d'attraper le chevalet qu'elle portait à bouts de bras et qui menaçait de tomber. Linda le remercia et se permit d'entrer dans la petite chambre encombrée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Matt

Linda posa son matériel dans un coin et se posa devant le rouquin avec des yeux implorants.

« Je suis venue faire ton portrait. dit-elle

_ Pardon ? s'étonna Matt

_ Oui, en fait je vais t'expliquer. Tu sais que je n'ai aucune chance d'être un jour la nouvelle L. Donc, j'ai postulé pour une école d'art qui accepte des élèves à n'importe quel âge. Roger est d'accord pour me payer l'internat et les frais de scolarité jusqu'à ce que je gagne ma vie à condition que je sois acceptée, naturellement.

_ Et alors ? T'as besoin d'une peinture de moi pour ta table de chevet ?

_ Bien sûr que non bêta ! En fait pour être acceptée je dois présenter dix de mes œuvres avec un thème précis et passer un entretien. Et le portrait est ma spécialité, ce sera donc mon thème pour les œuvres à présenter. J'ai déjà réussi à avoir Near, Logan, Alix et Roger. J'aimerais maintenant t'avoir toi.

_ Mais j'ai quoi d'intéressant ? J'suis même pas beau à regarder et …

_ Alors je t'arrête tout de suite, moi j'te trouve pas moche, et c'est pas le but de mes peintures. Je veux juste capturer des scènes de vie. Et l'atmosphère sombre de ta chambre pourrait rendre quelque chose de bien. Et de toute façon t'as pas le choix, je bouge pas de là tant que j'ai pas ton portrait. »

Matt l'étudia un instant, incrédule. Il essayait de savoir si elle se moquait de lui ou pas. Mais il ne décelait aucune once de malice dans les yeux de la jeune artiste. Il en déduit qu'elle était sérieuse, malheureusement.

« Bon d'accord je veux bien… » soupira Matt, qui savait pertinemment qu'elle était capable de rester là des heures à l'embêter

Le visage de Linda s'éclaircit et, dans un hurlement aigu à vous percer les tympans, elle se jeta sur Matt pour l'enlacer. Matt grimaça avant de lui demander de se calmer et de commencer son portrait. Plus vite elle aurait commencé, plus vite elle aurait fini.

Il s'assit sur son lit et se mit à pianoter sur sa console. Linda se mit aussitôt à dessiner en lui recommandant bien de ne pas trop s'agiter. Matt sourit, lui bouger ? C'était comme demander à Near de faire un cent mètres !

Une demi-heure passa durant laquelle Matt monta de trois niveaux dans son jeu, et Linda continuait à peindre. Le silence était ponctué de bruit de touches sur lesquelles on appuie frénétiquement, et de coups de crayon et de pinceaux sur la toile. Soudain, de légers bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. De légers bruissements, comme si la personne qui marchait le faisait avec un pantalon trop grand. Matt se doutait de qui passait là. Et il constata qu'il avait vu juste en voyant une forme blanche s'arrêter devant sa porte ouverte.

Near fixa Matt et Linda, de son air insensible qu'il avait toujours affiché. Il baissa ensuite la tête et repartit de son pas lent. Matt le regarda faire, sans bouger. Il aurait voulu que Linda disparaisse à ce moment-là, pour qu'il puisse laisser libre court à sa frustration, sa colère envers lui-même, et son désespoir.

Et c'est ce moment-là que choisit Linda pour déclarer qu'elle en avait fini avec lui. Matt leva les yeux vers elle et s'approcha de la toile.

« NON ! Tu regardes pas, j'ai pas fini.

_ Ben pourquoi tu m'as dit que t'avais plus besoin de moi ?

_ Parce que j'ai fini le gros du portrait, les détails et les couleurs, je vais faire ça toute seule dans ma chambre. Tu verras quand ça sera fini, promis !

_ D'accord. Un coup de main pour monter tout ça jusqu'à ta chambre ?

_Tu m'aiderais ? C'est très gentil, j'avais peur de tout faire tomber.

_ Pas de problème. » dit Matt en soulevant le chevalet.

Il referma la porte de sa chambre derrière lui et suivit Linda jusqu'au troisième étage, où logeaient les filles. Il l'aida à remettre en place son nécessaire à peinture, et en profita pour jeter un œil à la pièce où vivait Linda, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait une chambre aussi colorée. Elle avait peint sur les murs, elle avait dessiné des paysages, des rivières, des parcs, des oiseaux, des arbres… Matt devait reconnaître qu'elle avait un sacré talent. Il remarqua, dans un coin, une toile cachée par un drap.

« C'est quoi cette peinture ? demanda-t-il

_ Oh ça, c'est le portrait que j'avais fait de Near et toi un jour où vous jouiez dans la salle commune.

_ On a jamais joué ensemble…

_ J'ai pas dit que vous jouiez ensemble.

_ … Je peux ?

_ Bien sûr ! »

Matt tira sur le drap et dévoila la peinture. En effet c'était bien Near et lui qui y étaient représentés. Near au sol, réalisant une ville de dés, et Matt sur le canapé, les yeux rivés sur une télévision à l'image figée dans la peinture. Etonnamment, la ville de dés n'empiétait pas sur les paquets de chips de Matt, et vice-versa. Matt remarqua avec surprise que la tête de Near semblait reposer sur son genou. Les deux jeunes garçons semblaient paisibles et heureux. Matt sentit ses yeux s'humidifier.

Il fut interrompu dans sa contemplation par un bruit de chute et des éclats de rire provenant du couloir. Matt sortit de sa rêverie et décida d'utiliser les rires comme prétexte pour sortir de la chambre de Linda.

Il se dirigea donc vers les escaliers, d'où provenaient les rires. Il s'arrêta en haut des marches quand il vit la cause de l'hilarité des élèves.

Il s'agissait de Near, recroquevillé au bas des marches, la tête dans ses bras. Matt se précipita.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il

_ Cet idiot s'est viandé, tu aurais vu la chute ! Digne du Guinness book des records ! railla un garçon grassouillet

_ En même temps s'il mettait des pantalons à sa taille il tomberait pas ! ricana une petite blonde

_ Quel boulet ce Near !

_ Vous avez pas fini oui ? » s'énerva Matt

Le silence se fit dans le couloir. Les autres orphelins regardaient Matt avec étonnement. Celui qui était toujours, avec Mello, dans les premiers à se moquer du nain blanc prenait maintenant sa défense ? C'était le monde à l'envers.

« Le prochain qui se fout de lui je le prends par la peau des fesses et j'le jette par la fenêtre, pigé ? »

Les orphelins acquiescèrent et commencèrent à s'éloigner de Matt et Near. Matt les regarda un instant avant de s'approcher de Near.

L'albinos ne semblait pas décidé à lever la tête. Matt le prit par les épaules et tenta de l'inciter à se lever. Mais Near ne voulait pas bouger. Matt soupira et se résolu à user de la manière forte. Il passa son bras droit sous les genoux de Near et son bras gauche agrippa son dos. Il souleva l'albinos et se dirigea vers la chambre de celui-ci. Il s'étonna de la facilité avec laquelle il le portait. Il savait que Near était frêle, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il était aussi léger.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Near d'un coup de pied. Il s'avança vers le lit immaculé de Near et déposa l'albinos sur la couverture. Il s'assit à ses côtés en soupirant. Il observa attentivement Near, et remarqua qu'il avait les yeux rouges et qu'il sanglotait. Son cœur rata un battement. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait pleurer. Il ne savait vraiment pas où se mettre. Devait-il le laisser seul ou tenter de le consoler ?

Matt hésita, mais décida quand même de rester avec Near.

« Near ?

_ …

_ Tu… tu pleures ?

_ … Tu le sais très bien.

_ Mais… mais pourquoi ?

_ …

_ C'est parce que tu es tombé, tu t'es fait mal ?

_ … *nie d'un mouvement de tête*

_ C'est à cause des moqueries des autres ?

_ … Non…

_ Alors là je vois pas. Tu veux en parler ?

_ Non.

_ Tu… Je… euh… » bégaya Matt

Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il avait envie d'aider Near, mais l'albinos était tellement renfermé sur lui-même… Le silence se fit dans la petite chambre. Un de ces silences pesants où la gêne puait autant qu'un camembert français trop fermenté.

« Matt… dit Near d'une petite voix

_ Oui ? répondit-il aussitôt

_ Je… Je peux te… demander un service ?

_ Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_ … meblottircontretoi …

_ Pardon ? J'ai pas tout compris là…

_ Je… J'aimerais… Que tu me serres dans tes bras… » dit-il en rougissant

Matt resta bouche bée. Il avait bien compris ? Near, l'insensible, le froid, l'être dénué de sentiment qui ne supportait pas le moindre contact physique, lui demandait un… câlin ?

Il le regarda, il avait les joues rouges et il tremblait un peu. Matt rougit également, et entoura les épaules de Near de son bras droit. Il rapprocha l'albinos de lui et le serra doucement. Near resta immobile un instant, puis ses petits bras allèrent entourer le torse de Matt, ses mains s'agrippèrent au dos de son t-shirt. Son visage se perdit dans les rayures du t-shirt de Matt, si bien que le rouquin ne pouvait plus voir que ses cheveux d'ivoire. Matt sourit, avoir Near dans ses bras, il n'osait plus en rêver. Mais son bonheur fut de courte durée : Near recommença à sangloter.

« Oh non, Near ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

_ … Ri… Rien.

_ Near…

_ …

_ Tu sais, je t'ai jamais vu pleurer avant.

_ Et… Et alors ?

_ Alors ? Je déteste ça.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Je déteste te voir pleurer.

_ Ah… Ah oui ?

_ Oui. Dis-moi Near, puisque je t'ai rendu un service, tu pourrais m'en rendre un à ton tour ?

_ Euh… Ou… Oui…

_ J'aimerais que tu me dises ce qui te tracasse. Prends ton temps, mais je quitterai pas cette chambre tant que tu ne m'auras rien dit. »

Near sécha ses larmes et se blottit un peu plus contre Matt. Il semblait hésiter, mais Matt resserra son étreinte et se prépara à patienter.

« D'accord. » dit Near d'une voix étouffée

Matt sursauta. Il ne pensait pas qu'il allait se dévoiler si vite. Il aida Near à se redresser et lui fit face.

« En fait… Je sais pas trop comment l'expliquer.

_ Toi ? Tu ne sais pas expliquer quelque chose ? Première nouvelle ! rigola Matt

_ C'est pas drôle Matt. C'est… embarrassant.

_ Pourquoi ? C'est une histoire de cœur ?

_ On peut dire ça…

_ C'est vrai ? Tu es amoureux, toi ?

_ On peut dire ça…

_ J'arrive pas à y croire… »

Non, il n'arrivait vraiment pas à y croire. Il pouvait presque sentir son cœur se déchirer. Ses craintes avaient été confirmées.

« Et… Tu veux bien me dire qui est l'heureuse élue ? demanda-t-il, en se préparant à contenir son chagrin

_ Le problème est là, justement.

_ Pourquoi ? Elle ne t'aime pas ? Pourtant la moitié des filles de la Wammy's…

_ Pourquoi tu parles de filles ?

_ HEIN ?

_ Ca va pas ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

_ Tu… Tu es amoureux d'un garçon ?

_ Ça te choque tant que ça ?

_ C'est… Pas habituel disons… dit Matt qui sentait son cœur recommencer à battre

_ Ah bon ?

_ Oui… dit Matt, qui n'en revenait pas des lacunes de Near en matière d'amour

_ Je ne savais pas, c'est pas grave au moins ?

_ Non, s'il t'aime aussi, c'est très bien.

_ C'est justement ça le problème.

_ Hein ?

_ Quand j'ai émis l'hypothèse qu'il pourrait être amoureux de moi il n'avait pas trop l'air d'apprécier.

_ Tu lui as déjà dit ?

_ De ?

_ Ben que tu l'aimais.

__ Je suis en train d'essayer de le faire. »_


	15. Bonheur d'albâtre

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

**Désolée du retard, vacances, vacances... Bref. Je vais rédiger les derniers chapitres de cette fiction avant la rentrée. Après, puisque j'entre en médecine, je ne pourrais plus écrire des masses. Je vais donc en faire un maximum avant pour poster de façon régulière. Le chapitre 16, qui arrivera en septembre, va officiellement justifier le rating M de cette fiction ! **

**RàR : **

**Pogogirl33 : Merci pour ta review. Je suis ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant ! Pour mon bac j'ai eu aucun soucis, merci de le demander ^^**

**Voilà. Sinon, ce chapitre est plutôt une charnière entre le précédent et le suivant, et marque un tournant dans l'évolution de Matt. Je le trouve un peu maladroit, je vais certainement le réécrire à la fin de cette fiction si j'arrive pas à m'en satisfaire.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le cœur de Matt rata un battement. Voir deux ou trois. Bouche bée, il regardait Near. Il essayait de déceler une once, même infime, de moquerie. Mais rien. Near n'avait jamais semblé aussi sérieux, et si embarrassé. Il avait les joues rouges, et on avait l'impression qu'il voulait plus que tout au monde se cacher dans un trou de souris. Matt déglutit et brisa le pesant silence qui s'était installé.

« Co… Comment ça ?

_ … Comment ça quoi ?

_ Tu… Je… Enfin…

_ Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas compris ce que je voulais dire… C'est déjà assez gênant comme ça…

_ Alors… Si, si j'ai bien compris… Tu… C'est moi ? C'est moi que tu aimes ?

_ … Oui. »

Matt n'en revenait toujours pas. Même maintenant qu'il en avait la confirmation. Il se pinça, dans le doute. La douleur vivace qu'il ressentit sur son avant-bras lui indiqua qu'il ne rêvait pas. Malgré lui, un sourire commença à se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Un sourire que Near n'interpréta pas comme la marque d'un soulagement, d'un bonheur naissant.

« Je le savais. »

Sur ces mots, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte à toute vitesse. Matt réagit au quart de tour et empoigna Near. Il se prit les pieds dans un des robots qui jonchaient le sol. Il se retrouva donc plaqué contre l'albinos, dont le dos frappa violemment la porte derrière lui. Le choc fit monter à nouveau les larmes aux yeux de Near.

« Excuse-moi Near ! Tu ne t'es pas fait trop mal ? demanda Matt, inquiet

_ N… Non… Mais, laisse-moi partir… S'il te plaît…

_ Tu rêves. dit Matt, en se plaquant un peu plus contre Near

_ Mais…

_ Tout d'abord, tu te tais. C'est à mon tour de parler, alors j'aimerais que tu ne m'interrompes pas. Si, une fois que j'aurais terminé, tu veux toujours partir en courant, je te laisserai, d'accord ? »

Near acquiesça, silencieux et anxieux. Matt lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Il desserra son étreinte et caressa la joue de Near, sur laquelle une larme avait commencé à couler. Il l'essuya et commença à parler.

« "Quand j'ai émis l'hypothèse qu'il pourrait être amoureux de moi il n'avait pas trop l'air d'apprécier. ". C'est ce que tu as dit, n'est-ce pas ? Si je n'ai pas eu l'air d'apprécier, c'est que j'avais peur. Peur que tu ne m'aies dit ça que pour appuyer l'idée que Linda était folle. J'ai même cru que tu trouvais ça immonde, ignoble, inconcevable. Et ça m'avais fait mal. Donc je suis parti, pour ne pas affronter ton regard, pour que tu ne voies pas dans quel état ça m'avait mis. »

Matt repris sa respiration, après sa tirade. Ses paroles avaient l'air de faire leur chemin dans l'esprit de l'albinos.

« Mais, maintenant que je sais que ce n'est pas du tout ça… Je me sens plus léger. Toi tu ne me l'as pas dit directement, mais tu me l'as fait comprendre. Moi, je peux te le dire : Je t'aime, Near. »

Le teint déjà un peu rosé de Near vira carrément au cramoisi. Du plus bel effet qui contraste bien avec le blanc de ses cheveux. Les yeux brillants, il n'osait pas lever la tête vers Matt. Le rouquin devinait les rouages s'agiter dans le cerveau de l'albinos.

« Pour de vrai ? demanda finalement Near

_ Pour de vrai. Je te le jure.

_ J'ai… Du mal à te croire.

_ Fais-moi confiance. »

Near leva enfin les yeux vers lui. Matt lui souriait toujours. Un mince sourire étira les lèvres pâles de Near, qui commençait à y croire. Pour appuyer ses dires, et surtout parce qu'il en avait très envie, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son nouvel amant.

Near se laissa faire, et Matt put alors gouter à la douceur d'un baiser, un vrai. Leur premier, à tous les deux. La langue de Matt vint s'insinuer entre les lèvres de Near, qui se laissa encore faire. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent en une danse légère. Near rompit alors le baiser. Il planta son regard gris dans les émeraudes de Matt.

« Matt, tu as déjà aimé quelqu'un d'autre que moi ?

_ Je ne savais même pas ce que ça voulait dire, avant.

_ Tu n'aimes que moi, alors ?

_ Bien sûr.

_ Pour toujours ?

_ Ça t'inquiète ?

_ Oui…

_ Je te le promets. A une seule condition.

_ Laquelle ?

_ Que seul moi aie une place là. » dit-il en posant sa main sur le cœur de l'albinos

Near sourit doucement et acquiesça. Il s'approcha encore plus de Matt et l'embrassa. Le rouquin, surpris, répondit avec joie à ce nouveau baiser. Ce nouveau baiser plus passionné, empreint de l'attente et des sentiments refoulés de ces deux jeunes hommes qui découvraient enfin l'amour.

Trois légers coups frappés à la porte vinrent rompre ce doux moment. Matt jura et tira Near en arrière pour dégager la porte. Il se cacha derrière et posa son doigt sur ses lèvres pour signifier à Near que sa présence en ces lieux devait rester secrète. Near hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte.

« Salut Near !

_ Bonjour, Linda.

_ Diiiis, t'aurais pas vu Matt ? Il est pas dans sa chambre.

_ Pourquoi devrais-je savoir où il se trouve ?

_ Ben je sais pas, les autres ont dit qu'il t'avait aidé tout à l'heure quand tu es tombé.

_ Ah…

_ Ça va pas ? T'es tout rouge d'un seul coup !

_ Si si, j'ai un peu chaud.

_ Ça m'étonne pas, tu devrais fermer un peu tes volets, le soleil commence à taper.

_ Peut-être.

_ Bon, bah si tu croises Matt, tu pourras lui dire que j'ai fini avec son portrait, et que j'aimerais bien qu'il me donne son avis !

_ Pas de problème.

_ Merci Near ! A plus tard !

_ A plus tard. »

Near ferma la porte et adressa un léger sourire à Matt, qui soupira de soulagement. Il s'approcha de Near et l'enlaça à nouveau. Heureusement que Linda était polie. Sinon elle aurait eu une drôle de surprise en ouvrant la porte. Bien entendu, elle aurait tout raconté à Roger, ou à ses copines.

Mais, puisque ça n'était pas arrivé, Matt et Near pouvaient rester bien tranquilles, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, à savourer ce moment que le rouquin n'espérait plus.

« Tu devrais peut-être y aller. Dit finalement Near après un petit moment de silence

_ Où ça ?

_ Ben, voir Linda. Ça va bientôt être l'heure de manger.

_ M'en fous, j'ai pas faim. Je pourrais rester là toute la soirée, et toute la nuit s'il le faut ! »

La grosse plainte qui s'échappa de l'estomac de Matt vint le démentir. Near esquissa un sourire, le rouquin était décidément un très mauvais menteur. Le dit menteur rougit.

« J'vais y aller, c'est bon… A condition que tu viennes manger avec moi tout à l'heure !

_ Promis.

_ Génial ! Alors à toute Near ! »

Sur ces mots, il embrassa une dernière fois l'albinos, colorant ses joues d'un rose soutenu, avant de partir à la rencontre de Linda.

Celle-ci se trouvait dans la salle commune, attendant près de la console. Connaissant Matt, si celui-ci ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre, le chercher près des jeux vidéo ou de Mello était la meilleure solution. Et puisque Mello n'était plus là…

« Matt ! Te voilà enfin !

_ Oui, désolé j'étais parti faire un tour et… Enfin, Near m'a dit que tu me cherchais.

_ En effet, j'ai fini ton portrait. Et j'aimerais que tu me donnes ton avis.

_ Bien sûr, fais-moi voir ça. Ça a été rapide, non ?

_ Oui, mais ça m'amuse tellement, j'vais plus vite quand j'aime ce que je fais ! »

Linda hocha la tête et s'empara de la toile cachée par un drap blanc qui était posée contre l'accoudoir du canapé. Elle la débarrassa du drap et la tendit à Matt.

Le rouquin se vit alors, penché sur une console. Sa chambre, obscure, offrait de nombreuses ombres et formes que Linda avait reproduites à la perfection. Chaque détail était soigné, et témoignait du talent de la jeune fille dans ce domaine. Même la teinte des cernes sous ses yeux était fidèle à la réalité. Curieusement, il semblait mélancolique, tout le contraire de ce qu'il avait vu sur la toile les représentant Near et lui. Il se trouvait laid. Débordant de tristesse, puant le désespoir. Il se donnait la nausée, lui et sa chambre en bordel, sale et sombre. La seule couleur vive était celle de ses cheveux. Même ses yeux, pourtant d'un vert brillant, semblaient ternes et fades. Mais tout cela était beau, dans sa cohérence. Linda avait su le percer à jour et saisir sa détresse sur une toile. Et c'était beau.

Subjugué, Matt bégaya à Linda que son œuvre était magnifique, qu'il ne pouvait rien dire de plus là-dessus.

« T'es bête tu sais !

_ Hein ? C'est sympa ça !

_ Non parce que, c'est pas moi le sujet, c'est toi hein ! Donc c'est surtout grâce à toi qu'elle est jolie cette toile.

_ Ah ben euh… Merci. Mais dis-moi, j'ai vraiment les cheveux comme ça ?

_ Oui. Je te l'assure.

_ Eh beh… Je les croyais plus ternes.

_ Ils sont aussi brillants que ceux de Near.

_ Ah ? Mais plus colorés quand même ?

_ Mais oui !

_ Ouf !

_ En tout cas, merci de m'avoir dit ce que tu en pensais, maintenant faut que je trouve un sixième sujet !

_ De rien Linda.

_ Au fait, je sais pas où tu es allé, mais ça fait du bien de te voir heureux tu sais !

_ Heureux ?

_ Ben oui, t'avais pas souri comme ça depuis le départ de Mello. Je sais pas ce que t'as fait, mais continue, ça te réussit ! »

Linda lui adressa un sourire et sortit de la pièce avec son œuvre sous le bras. Matt resta bouche bée un instant. Quand il retrouva ses esprits, il jeta un œil à sa montre. Il constata qu'il était l'heure de manger. Il se leva et se rendit donc à la cafétéria. Il s'empara d'un plat de spaghetti et alla s'installer à une table à l'écart. Il attendit un peu avant de commencer à manger. Pas très longtemps. Near ne tarda pas à le rejoindre à sa table.

« Je vois que tu as tenu ta promesse.

_ Bien sûr. »

Matt sourit. Il croisa alors le regard de Linda. Etonnée d'abord de voir Near à table, elle n'avait pas tardé à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle leva le pouce en l'air en direction de Matt, qui rougit instantanément.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Matt ?

_ Rien rien… Euh… Near ?

_ Oui ?

_ Tu… »

Matt toucha du bout du doigt la joue de Near, où une tache de sauce tomate avait élu domicile. Il l'essuya et lécha la sauce qui tachait à présent son index. Le visage de Near prit une agréable teinte dite « fraise tagada ». Matt le regarda d'un air attendrit, et il comprit.

_Son bonheur, il venait ni plus ni moins, de Near._


	16. Jeu blanc

**Bonjour/Bonsoir**

**J'ai dit que j'éditerai vite ? FAUX. J'ai failé à mort. Excuse ? Nouveau pc, médecine, inspi en vacances (la chanceuse D8). Je viendrai à bout de cette fiction, un jour ! *enlève le poil dans sa main aussi***

**Bref, je ne suis pas une experte de ce genre de scène, je préfère largement les écrire en rp (*tousse*), mais je VOULAIS essayer. Me lancez pas de tomates, ou plutôt si, je les revendrai à Spain. Je sais pas si c'est vraiment du "M" à proprement parler, mais t'façon y'aura du sang pas beau à la fin, donc là j'aurais pas le choix :'D**

**Merci pour les reviews, ça fait plaisir que, malgré mes uploads complètement irréguliers, ma fic soit toujours suivie. **

**J'vais juste faire un petit hors sujet, pouvez passer à la lecture de suite si vous n'aimez ni le rp, ni Hetalia ~ **

**Si vous cherchez un bon forum où rp avec des gens sympas et qui soit vivant : Hetalia Sweet Madness (adresse dans mon profil, FF veut pas que je mette l'adresse ici =.=) Genre, on cherche un Feli et un Tino, c'bientot Noël alors Noël sans Père Noël... Et un Allemagne aussi, avant que Prusse nous trucide de frustration... **

**Voilà, bonne lecture chers lecteurs/trices ~**

* * *

_21 mai 2007_

Cela faisait deux mois que Matt et Near s'étaient avoué leur amour réciproque. Les deux petits génies avaient réussis à camoufler cette relation à tout l'orphelinat. Ils se voyaient en cachette, souvent la nuit, où Matt venait rejoindre l'albinos dans son lit, serrant le corps frêle de son amant contre lui, respirant sa douce odeur et s'endormant le nez dans ses cheveux d'ivoire.

Near, lui, se contentait d'un regard, d'un micro-sourire pour dire ce qu'il voulait. Et ça suffisait au rouquin. Après tout, on ne pouvait demander à un être comme Near, qui camouflait toujours ce qu'il ressentait, de devenir un amoureux transi en un claquement de doigts. Matt se délectait du défi que représentait Near. Briser sa carapace n'était pas chose facile, et quand le roux qui parvenait, c'était la fête chez mémé.

Le rouquin était d'ailleurs plutôt doué à ce jeu, qui devenait de plus en plus difficile. En effet, au début, un simple baiser faisait monter le rouge aux joues de l'albinos, maintenant, il s'était habitué à cette sensation et le rouge apparaissait moins souvent sur ses joues blanches. Le problème, c'est que Matt a-do-rait ce rouge.

« Matt…

_ Oui ?

_ Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

_ Parce que j'en ai envie, quelle question. avait répondu Matt, occupé à couvrir le cou de Near de baisers papillons

_ Mais, ça sert à quoi ?

_ A te faire rougir. Et puis je trouve que c'est plutôt marrant.

_ …

_ Arrêtes de penser, Near, profite un peu.

_ Ca, c'est impossible, Matt. » avait-il répliqué avant d'embrasser le rouquin sur la joue

Impossible hein ?

Mais dans « impossible », il y avait « possible ». Ca y est, voilà qu'il se mettait à penser comme Mello… M'enfin.

Matt se baladait dans le couloir, sa console à la main, en train d'exploser quelques bonshommes de pixel tout en évitant les divers enfants qui passaient là. Il croisa alors l'albinos qui semblait préoccupé par quelque chose. Matt lui adressa un sourire enjoué, auquel Near n'accorda même pas un regard. Vexé, le rouquin pinça discrètement le postérieur de son compagnon, qui fit un bon de quinze mètres avant de se retourner vivement. La bouche ouverte, il devait s'apprêter à dire quelque chose, mais son regard gris croisa l'orange des goggles de Matt. Et il repartit, tête baissée.

Etonné, le rouquin décida de le suivre discrètement. Plusieurs mètres en arrière, il lui emboîta le pas, se planquant dans les coins, tel un détective en filature (d'un côté, il était formé pour, non ?). Near l'emmena jusqu'au bureau de Roger. L'albinos entra et laissa la porte entrebâillée. Matt se posta devant celle-ci et écouta la conversation.

« Alors Near, tu en es où ?

_ J'ai terminé.

_ Tu es prêt à aller voir le président des Etats-Unis avec Watari ?

_ … Je crois.

_ Tu crois ? Near ?

_ …

_ Quelque chose ne va pas ?

_ Non, non. Tout va très bien.

_ Si tu le dis. Prépare tes affaires, nous partons demain.

_ Roger…

_ Oui ?

_ Je peux vous demander une faveur ?

_ Bien sûr.

_ Empêchez Matt de me retrouver.

_ Pourquoi ça ? Ce n'est pas ton ami ? J'aurais plutôt pensé que tu aimerais l'emmener avec toi…

_ Je n'arriverais jamais à attraper Kira avec lui. »

C'en était trop pour Matt. Le rouquin se leva, les poings serrés, retenant à grand-peine ses larmes. Il hésita un instant entre s'enfuir et aller provoquer Near en débarquant dans le bureau, l'air innocent. Mais pour une fois, il adopta l'attitude melloesque qui s'imposait à lui. A savoir faire le premier truc stupide et inutile qui lui venait à l'esprit.

Il entra en trombe dans le bureau et s'approcha de Near d'un pas rapide et assuré. L'albinos et Roger le dévisagèrent, visiblement étonnés de le voir là. Matt ne fournit aucune explication et toisa Near avant de lui asséner une gifle magistrale. Sa main claqua sur la joue d'albâtre, le bruit résonnant dans la pièce devenue soudainement silencieuse, répercutant le son de la colère du roux concentrée dans cette baffe et laissant une petite marque rouge sur la joue d'un Near bouche bée.

« Near. Tu n'es qu'un pauvre crétin. »

Sur ces dires, Matt partit, la tête haute, et claqua la porte derrière lui. Il courut alors jusqu'à sa chambre, les larmes aux yeux, larmes qu'il avait contenues tout ce temps. Il s'effondra sur son lit, laissant libre cours à son chagrin. Un étau lui compressait la poitrine, une boule dans sa gorge venait le gêner, et des gouttes salées avaient décidé de faire une cascade sur ses joues.

Le nez dans l'oreiller, il pleurait, pleurait pour toutes ces fois où il avait reçu un coup de poing lui clamant son inutilité. Il n'était pas important pour Mello, pas assez débrouillard, il était un fardeau pour Near. Bordel, mais à quoi il servait ? A faire joli ? Même pas, avec sa tronche d'abruti, ses cheveux toujours emmêlés, ses vêtements trop grands, ses lunettes bouffant son visage et cachant ses yeux, il faisait peine à voir.

Matt ne supportait pas d'être inutile, et il l'encaissait, habituellement. Mais là, c'était la fois de trop. En plus de ça, Near s'était royalement foutu de sa gueule. Il avait dit l'aimer, le menteur. Comment peut-on aimer quelqu'un que l'on considère comme un poids, une chose qui pourrait nous faire échouer ? Il savait bien que Near était spécial, mais à ce point, fallait pas non plus exagérer.

Alors qu'il était encore en train de tremper son pauvre oreiller qui n'en demandait pas tant, Matt entendit des coups frappés à sa porte. Trois petits coups, légers. Near. Matt n'alla pas ouvrir.

« Matt ? demanda l'albinos d'une petite voix

_ …

_ Je sais que tu es là.

_ …

_ Je peux entrer ?

_ A moins que tu veuilles une autre baffe je te conseille de rester dehors.

_ … Au moins tu m'as répondu.

_ Oh ta gueule Near !

_ Nate. »

Matt faillit tomber de son lit. Il lui avait dit son PRENOM ? Son vrai prénom ? Il avait perdu des neurones à cause de la gifle de tout à l'heure ou quoi ? Il le savait, pourtant, que c'était interdit de dévoiler cette précieuse information. Ce petit bout de leur vie d'avant l'orphelinat, ce petit bout de leur être intérieur, ce petit bout qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, à tout jamais. Voilà que Near, l'orphelin le plus obéissant de toute la Wammy's House, s'amusait à enfreindre la règle fondamentale de la pension ? C'était le monde à l'envers.

« Nate ?

_ C'est comme ça que je m'appelle.

_ Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? T'as pas peur qu'un abruti comme moi aille le divulguer à tout va ?

_ Tu n'es pas un abruti. Et mon seul prénom ne servira à rien à Kira. Alors je m'en fiche.

_ Tu avais prévu que je te sorte ça, avoue.

_ … Oui.

_ Suis-je si prévisible, Nate ?

_ … Non.

_ Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? T'avais bien prévu toute cette conversation, non ?

_ Oui.

_ Tu vois.

_ Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

_ A quoi ?

_ A la gifle que tu m'as donnée. Ce n'est pas ton genre.

_ Tu connais Matt. Tu ne ME connais pas. Tu ne ME considère même pas. Je ne suis qu'un sujet d'expérience pour toi. Tu voulais expérimenter l'amour avec moi, mais tu ne sais pas ce que ça signifie. Tu n'es qu'un crétin, Nate !

_ … Je… Je n'ai jamais voulu…

_ Voulu quoi ? Que j'entende toute la vérité, que je sache que je ne suis RIEN pour toi ? Que même une pièce de puzzle a plus de valeur à tes yeux ? Espèce d'idiot.

_ … N…Non… Je… Ne voulait pas que ça change.

_ Hein ? Que quoi change ?

_ Toi, moi, nous.

_ Et en m'éloignant ça n'aurait pas changé peut-être ?

_ Au moins Kira n'aurait jamais appris ton existence.

_ Ce n'est pas à TOI de me protéger Near, je suis assez grand.

_ A cause de moi, Mello est parti et t'as abandonné, et je comprends pourquoi.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que mettre en danger la personne la plus précieuse à ses yeux lui était insupportable.

_ Je ne suis pas fait en sucre. Si vous mourrez tous les deux, à ton avis c'est qui qui va prendre la relève ?

_ Toi…

_ Tu vois. Si vous me protégez tous les deux, c'est parce que vous voulez vous donnez bonne conscience. Point barre.

_ Matt… Je t'en prie.

_ QUOI ?

_ P… Pardonne-moi. »

Matt entendit distinctement Near s'appuyer contre le panneau de bois et se laisser glisser au sol. Il s'approchait et se colla de l'autre côté, s'appuyant lui aussi contre la porte qui les séparait. Il put alors entendre de légers hoquets provenant du côté de Near. Oh non, fallait pas qu'il se mette à chouiner en plus… Matt n'était pas un champion de la bouderie, et résister à des larmes, il n'avait jamais essayé (oui parce que quand on boude Mello, il chiale pas pour que vous arrêtiez, pas vraiment).

« Nate… Tu t'es comporté comme Mello. Tu ne m'aimes pas, hein ?

_ Si.

_ Alors, ne m'abandonne pas.

_ Je voudrais bien, mais j'ai peur, Matt.

_ Peur ? Toi ?

_ Oui… Je ne veux pas te perdre.

_ Et en me laissant derrière toi, tu ne me perds pas ?

_ Si. Mais je préfère que tu restes en vie.

_ Je peux rester en vie à côté de toi. S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas toi aussi.

_ Et Mello ? ...Tu ne veux pas le rejoindre ?

_ Non. C'est toi que j'aime Nate.

_ … Matt… »

Le rouquin entendait à présent des sanglots étouffés, que Near tentait certainement de retenir du mieux qu'il pouvait. Matt ouvrit alors la porte. Il découvrit un Near recroquevillé, roulé en boule, la tête sur les genoux, ses épaules tressautant au rythme de ses pleurs. Le rouquin attrapa l'albinos et le tira vers lui, puis referma la porte. Il enlaça doucement Near, celui-ci se laissa faire et se blottit contre le torse de Matt.

Il attrapa son menton entre son pouce et son index pour lui faire lever la tête vers lui. Il essuya les joues trempées de Near et l'embrassa.

L'albinos détestait que quelqu'un le voie dans une position de faiblesse telle que celle-ci. Mais, cette fois, ils étaient loin de l'enquête, loin du risque de mourir, loin de N, successeur de L. A cet instant, il ne se sentait même plus Near, il n'était plus que Nate. Nate River, l'orphelin qui à 6 ans avait dû renoncer au doux nom que sa mère lui avait donné, l'orphelin qui, alors qu'il avait plus que jamais besoin d'amour, avait renfermé la porte de son cœur et jeté la clef.

Mail Jeevas, lui, l'avait retrouvée. Il avait actionné la poignée et donné un coup de pied dans ce cœur fragile et délaissé. Un coup de pied qui l'avait fait repartir.

« Matt…

_ Pchut. » fit Matt en l'enlaçant

Le rouquin le souleva et le déposa sur son lit défait. Il replaça une mèche blanche derrière l'oreille de Near et l'observa un instant. Les deux orbes grises le scrutèrent, les joues blanches se tachèrent de rose. Et puis, sans plus de cérémonie, il lui enleva ses goggles et scella leurs lèvres. Matt, étonné de cette initiative, resta immobile un instant, puis répondit au baiser avec fougue, faisant basculer son amant sur le dos.

Il délaissa les lèvres pales et déposa quelques baisers papillons dans le cou de Near. Les mains de Matt jouaient avec les boutons de la chemise blanche, celles de Near étaient perdues dans les plis du grand pull rayé du roux. Avec un sourire moqueur, Matt débarrassa le plus jeune de son haut. Near le regarda d'un œil interrogatif, avant de rougir furieusement. Content de lui, Matt s'amusa à embrasser la peau mise à nu. L'albinos ne devait pas trouver ça drôle. Il s'appliqua à retirer le pull de Matt, un air de défi peint sur le visage. Matt souriait toujours. Alors comme ça il avait piqué la fierté du petit Near ?

« Tu crois que je vais me laisser faire, mon chou ?

_ C'est un nouveau surnom ?

_ Oui, ça te vas bien non ?

_ Non.

_ Si ça te gène, j'adopte. »

Near, visiblement agacé, poussa Matt, qui tomba à la renverse sur son matelas. L'albinos se plaça à califourchon sur lui avant de le toiser, un air victorieux (enfin, le début du bout d'un air victorieux serait plus approprié pour qualifier l'expression qu'il arborait) sur le visage. Un sourire goguenard étira les lèvres du roux. Il passa ses mains dans le dos de Near, exerçant une légère pression dans le but de le rapprocher de lui. Scellant de nouveau leurs lèvres, il laissa ses doigts parcourir la peau d'albâtre, déclenchant frissons, tremblements et soupirs étouffés dans un baiser. Il n'avait jamais vu Near ainsi, et était prêt à parier qu'il était bien le seul. Encore heureux, d'ailleurs. Cette vision enchanteresse du petit génie s'adonnant aux plaisirs charnels, il ne voulait pas la partager, il voulait en être le seul spectateur, et seul maître d'orchestre. Doucement mais sûrement, le rouquin défit le bas du pyjama-chose-blanche-informe que portait l'albinos en toute saison, laissant pratiquement à nu la pâle beauté de Near.

L'albinos avait oublié toute idée de défi, se laissant complètement faire, s'abandonnant aux bras d'un Matt ravi de son nouveau jouet. Et si on appuie là, ça fait quel bruit ? Oh, et mordiller cette oreille, ça fait quoi ? Limite s'il ne se croyait pas dans un jeu vidéo nouvelle génération. Mais un jeu rien qu'à lui, un jeu dont lui seul serait le propriétaire, un jeu dont lui seul connaîtrait la solution, un jeu où le boss de fin avait des allures d'ange et une odeur de crème vanille.

Near tremblait, d'impatience, de fièvre, d'appréhension, et laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise quand il sentit un intrus. Matt le gratifia d'un nouveau baiser, s'amusant de cette situation. Bientôt, un plus gros intrus se présenta à l'entrée de l'intimité de l'albinos, qui, dans une étreinte, un baiser fiévreux, donna l'autorisation au rouquin de le posséder totalement. Fallait pas le dire deux fois.

Matt n'était pas vraiment du genre à tourner autour du pot, ni à se complaire dans la douce guimauve des déclarations d'amour. Mais la douceur de Near calmait ses ardeurs, lui donnait envie d'être un modèle de gentillesse et de bienveillance, l'amoureux parfait en somme. Aussi allait-il lentement, se délectant des soupirs et des rougeurs de son amant.

Soudain, alors qu'il embrassait la peau blafarde de son cou, Near se serra contre lui, enroulant ses jambes autour des hanches de Matt, lui ordonnant, d'une voix rauque peu courante chez lui, d'arrêter cette délicieuse torture.

« Qu'entends-je, Nate ? Tu voudrais que j'aille un poil plus vite ?

_ Ou… Oui. S'il te plaît…

_ S'il te plaît qui ?

_ Ma…Maaaatt…

_ Mail. » chuchota-t-il à l'oreille du plus petit

Near ne se fit pas prier, employant alors le véritable nom de celui à qui il s'offrait sans retenue. Le dit Mail accéléra la cadence, ne pouvant détacher son regard de Nate. Quelques instants de ce traitement suffirent à rendre la voix de l'albinos plus aigue, et les mots de Matt se transformèrent en râles et autres gémissements tout à fait compréhensibles pour le commun des mortels ayant déjà regardé un film d'après minuit. Effleurant les étoiles du bout des doigts, Near planta ses ongles dans les omoplates de Matt, étouffant un cri un peu plus fort que les autres dans un nouveau baiser. Matt, sentant la libération arriver, redoubla d'effort et amena Near à enlacer les nuages, avant de s'effondrer dans un dernier soupir.

Les deux se regardèrent dans les yeux, la respiration encore saccadée, encore rouges et pantelants. Un même sourire vint orner leurs lèvres, avant qu'ils ne s'endorment l'un dans les bras de l'autre, interdisant Morphée de les avoir séparément.

* * *

_... Si vous pouviez lancer des réglisses au lieu de tomates ! _


	17. Départ matinal

**Bonjour/Bonsoir ~ **

**Comme d'hab, j'uploade tard, avec un écart de ouf, mais booon. Z'avez l'habitude, hein ? /PAN.**

**Enfin. Ce chapitre très court est néanmoins assez dense, de mon point de vue. Apparition de None, un nouveau personnage qui ne servira certainement que pour ce chapitre, et pour l'épilogue. Car oui, on arrive enfin à la fin. C'est le prochain chapitre, la fin. L'épilogue viendra ensuite. Je me rends compte que j'ai arrêté les flashbacks au fur et à mesure. J'en vois plus l'intérêt, mais c'est marrant à noter. **

**Que dire de plus... Rien. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

___22 mai 2007_

Il courrait. A perdre haleine. Ses pieds commençaient à le faire atrocement souffrir, et un horrible point de côté persistait à envoyer des signaux de douleur à son cerveau embrumé. Mais l'appel de son corps, les supplications d'arrêt provenant de celui-ci, il les ignorait, tout simplement. Seul comptait son objectif premier. A chaque porte, il s'arrêtait, l'ouvrait brusquement, sans se formaliser des cris poussés par les occupants des chambres. Il faisait le tour de la pièce, et repartait en courant, ouvrant de nouvelles portes, fouillant de nouveaux recoins. Le bruit de ses chaussons sur le parquet sombre résonnait dans son crane comme le tic tac d'une horloge. L'heure de la sentence s'approchait au fur et à mesure que sa course continuait, qu'il parcourait les derniers mètres encore inexplorés du dernier étage.

Arrivé devant la dernière porte qu'il n'avait pas encore ouverte, Matt se mit à trembler, son cœur battant plus fort que jamais. Serrant dans sa main le papier blanc qu'il avait trouvé sur les draps parfaitement tirés de Near, il actionna la poignée, pénétrant dans la dernière chambre de l'orphelinat. Une odeur âcre lui piqua le nez. L'odeur insupportable de l'adolescent en pleine puberté qui n'aère pas sa chambre, des relents de fauve qui ne change pas ses draps. Celle du numéro quatre, grand brun dégingandé et complètement à la masse, de l'avis de Matt. None.

None était sur son lit défait, la tête penchée sur un calepin à moitié rempli, son nez gras touchant presque le papier qu'il noircissait. Il ne prêta même pas attention à l'intrus qui venait envahir son espace vital crade et poussiéreux. Matt fut un instant tenté de refermer la porte très vite, il ne trouverait pas ici ce qu'il cherche, mais le décor attira un instant son regard. Des dizaines, voire des centaines de calepins noirs, tous identiques, remplissaient les étagères, s'empilaient sur le bureau, débordaient de l'armoire et envahissaient le sol en plusieurs piles bancales. Tous usés jusqu'à la corne, ils étaient apparemment remplis de cette encre aussi noire que leur couverture. La corbeille débordait de stylos et de cartouches d'encre vides. Pas une trace de papier ou de blanc correcteur. None n'effaçait jamais rien.

« Bonjour, Matt. » finit par dire le brun, ne prenant même pas la peine de lever les yeux vers le roux

Matt grommela une sorte de bonjour avant de reculer, prêt à quitter cette pièce puante et débordante de papier usé. Mais les yeux sombres de None finirent par se poser sur lui, l'analysant du regard, alors que sa main s'arrêtait, la mine du stylo flottant au dessus du carnet.

« Tu cherches ta copine, hein ?

_ Pardon ?

_ Near. Tu le cherches. Je le sais.

_ Comment tu sais ça toi ?

_ Je t'ai vu courir dehors. fit-il en désignant la fenêtre

_ Ah. Bon, tu l'as vu ou pas ?

_ Oui. Ce matin.

_ Où il est ?

_ A cette heure-ci ? Certainement dans un avion pour Washington.

_ Non…

_ Si. C'est écrit là. »

None avait désigné le carnet qui surmontait la plus petite pile, à côté de son lit. Matt lui demanda l'autorisation de le prendre d'un regard appuyé, qu'il obtint d'un hochement de tête. None jeta un œil dehors pendant que Matt ramassait le calepin, alors qu'il l'ouvrait, le brun était reparti dans sa prise de notes compulsive.

La première page datait de la semaine dernière, et le roux fut étonné de voir tout ce que pouvait trouver None à griffonner sur une journée. Chaque détail de ce qu'il se passait dans cet orphelinat de génies était répertorié, d'une écriture à la fois soigneuse et précipitée. Tout ce que voyait None tous les jours était consigné là, rien n'était oublié. Matt effleura du bout des doigts le papier bon marché avant de chercher la page qui correspondait à aujourd'hui.

« Lever 6 heures, pas de signe d'agitation particulière, juste un réveil mal réglé. Samedi matin, c'est normal que ça soit silencieux, ici. Le petit déjeuner n'est même pas encore servit, j'ai décidé de rester dans ma chambre en attendant 8 heures. Une porte vient de claquer dans le couloir. Je ne sais pas de quelle chambre il s'agit, trop éloignée de la mienne. Je suis sorti dans le couloir, j'ai vu Near, avec des chaussures, un manteau et une valise bleue. Il ne m'a même pas regardé. Il s'est juste retourné et est parti dans les escaliers. Je l'ai suivit. Installé sur le palier, j'ai épié la conversation entre lui et Roger. Le vieux lui a dit bonne chance, Near est parti sans se retourner, dans la grosse voiture noire qu'utilisait Watari avant de mourir. Je suis remonté dans ma chambre après, aucun intérêt à voir Roger se ronger les ongles sur le pas de la porte. »

Le texte s'arrêtait là, les derniers mots tracés d'une écriture serrée pour éviter de dépasser de la dernière page du carnet. Matt en avait le souffle coupé. None avait l'âme d'un véritable détective. Il avait une mémoire défaillante, et apparemment, il compensait ce défaut avec ses compilations de notes interminables. C'était une solution comme une autre, qui semblait lui convenir. Mais les élucubrations de None seraient juste brulées à son départ de la Wammy's. Personne ne devait apprendre leur existence, et s'il avait entendu le véritable nom de l'un d'entre eux, ça serait juste terrible que l'information se trouve dans l'un de ces carnets. None le savait, mais il écrivait, point barre. Et Matt avait lu. Et, de frustration, de colère, il jeta le carnet dans un coin de la pièce, ignorant les protestations de None, qui avait tout rangé de façon méticuleuse et réfléchie, qui devrait recommencer son classement.

Matt sorti en trombe de la pièce, claquant la porte derrière lui, il serrait toujours son petit bout de papier dans sa main gauche, mais c'était plus par réflexe qu'autre chose. Il parcouru en sens inverse la distance qui le séparait du rez-de-chaussée, du bureau de Roger. Il entra sans même frapper à la porte, à quoi bon être poli, il voulait juste des réponses.

« Matt ! Bonjour ! Que viens-tu faire i-

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Pourquoi quoi… ?

_ Pourquoi vous l'avez laissé partir ? Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas réveillé ?

_ Il devait partir. Il fallait quelqu'un, tu le sais, Matt. Il préférait te laisser dormir, ne pas te déranger.

_ C'est des excuses ça ! Mello est déjà parti enquêter, vous n'avez pas besoin de Near !

_ Tu sais que si, Matt. Et il était temps pour Near de s'en aller. Il a dix sept ans, maintenant.

_ … Alors je pense que moi aussi, je devrais partir.

_ Bien sûr que non Matt, ta place est ici.

_ J'ai dix huit ans. Je me casse. Point.

_ Pour aller où ?

_ Là où vous ne me trouverez pas. »

Sur ces mots, Matt s'en alla, referma la porte du bureau, ne laissant même pas à Roger le temps d'en placer une. Il fila, comme une fusée, direction sa chambre. A croire qu'il ne faisait que ça depuis le début de la journée, depuis qu'il avait trouvé la chambre vide de Near. Vide de toute présence humaine, vide de ses jouets, vide de tout, prête à accueillir un nouveau génie qui viendrait investir les lieux sans se soucier une seconde de ce qui avait bien pu arriver au précédent propriétaire qui avait rayé le bois blanc du bureau une fois avec son petit couteau à faire les poupées de cire.

Matt attrapa un grand sac noir et le jeta grand ouvert par terre. Il prit des vêtements pêle-mêle dans son tiroir et les fourra dedans. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par sa collection complète de consoles et de jeux. Jugeant qu'aucune autre de ses possessions ne méritait d'être embarquée avec lui, il ferma le sac et enfila son unique veste beige sans manches, réajusta ses lunettes et sorti dans le parc sans demander son reste, n'accordant même pas un regard aux pensionnaires qu'il pouvait croiser, ne remarquant même pas les orbes sombres de None l'observant depuis sa fenêtre crasseuse. Seule la main de Linda l'interrompit dans sa marche vers le grillage de l'orphelinat.

« Où tu vas ?

_ Quelque part.

_ Mais encore ?

_ Je ne sais pas.

_ Je peux venir ?

_ Non. Reste là. Continue de peindre, Linda.

_ Et pourquoi tu ne continues pas à jouer, toi ?

_ Parce que je dois vaincre le boss d'abord.

_ Prends ça, Roger m'a dit de m'en débarrasser, je n'ai pas le courage. »

Elle pressa un morceau de papier canson dans sa main droite. Une petite feuille format A5. Un croquis au crayon, coloré par des touches légères d'aquarelle. Un portrait, un de ceux que Linda avait fait quand elle était plus petite. Near. Le matin de son arrivée. Serrant contre lui ce nounours marron qui doit être abandonné dans un coin de ses bagages, dans la soute d'un avion.

Matt observa un instant la bouille blanche. Il semblait encore plus irréel, couché sur le papier à grains. Il ne demanda même pas à Linda pourquoi elle lui avait donné. Comme si lui pourrait le faire disparaître. La pauvre Linda a dû être condamnée à effacer chaque trace de l'existence de Near dans ses peintures. Comme None serait bientôt forcé de rayer les moindres faits et gestes de l'albinos qu'il aurait noté. Evaporé, disparu, rayé de leur vie comme l'avait été Mello. Comme il le serait bientôt.

« Tu vas devoir tout détruire ?

_ Non, les portraits pour l'école d'arts ont déjà été envoyés, et on ne vous reconnaît pas dessus. Mais le reste, oui.

_ Je suis désolé…

_ Ce n'est rien. A chaque fois, c'est pareil. Je devrais vraiment me contenter des paysages.

_ Ne fais pas ça. Tu sais peindre les gens, mieux que quiconque.

_ Les compliments, c'est pas ton fort, Matt. Rattrape-les. Montre leur à tous que tu es le moins bête des trois.

_ Ce n'est pas le cas.

_ Si. Adieu, Matt. »

Avec ces dernières paroles, Linda se retourna et repartit vers le chevalet qu'elle avait installé dans un coin. Elle recommença à peindre, il ne savait pas quoi, et il s'en fichait. Il rangea l'aquarelle dans son sac, entre deux boites de jeux, puis il passa la porte, sans même un dernier regard pour le bâtiment, l'orphelinat qui l'avait accueilli toutes ces années, lui apportant un foyer, une chaleur, des amis, un amour. Il repartait vers l'inconnu, fuyant les murs bleus de cette pension d'élite, ce parc verdoyant qu'il avait parcouru de long en large, courant et riant comme n'importe quel enfant.

Il referma le portail derrière lui, dans un grincement sonnant comme une porte de prison. Une prison pour son esprit voulant vagabonder loin, très loin. Son cœur lui disait de suivre Near, à Washington. Sa raison le poussa plutôt à chercher Mello. Les deux devaient être partis dans la même direction. Matt leur emboîta donc le pas, il verrait bien lequel il trouverait en premier. Il s'assit sur le banc de l'arrêt de bus et finit enfin par desserrer sa prise sur le petit mot qu'il tenait depuis ce matin. Une écriture ronde, d'enfant, peu assurée, comme si le mot avait été rédigé à même les draps, sans support solide.

« _Je pars Mail. Je ne t'ai pas dit au revoir ni même adieu. Je n'ai pas le courage, je ne suis peut-être qu'un lâche après tout. Mais si j'attends ton réveil, je ne m'en irais jamais, et L ne sera jamais vengé. Une fois Kira vaincu, peut-être que je reviendrais, si tu n'es pas déjà parti._

_Je t'aime, Mail. Je n'ai jamais écrit ces mots auparavant. Pardonne moi s'ils te semblent vide de sens, mais je les pense, plus que jamais._

_A bientôt, peut-être,_

_Nate._ »

Ce n'était plus à Matt que l'albinos s'adressait. Ce n'était même pas Near qui avait écrit ces mots. Et alors que Mail mourrait à petit feu, Nate éteignait la lumière de sa prison virtuelle.


End file.
